


I Found Heaven In You

by honggjoongie



Series: As Above, So Below [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Choi San, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beta Park Seonghwa, Beta Song Mingi, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Trauma, Wolf Pack, Woosan, seongjoong, yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honggjoongie/pseuds/honggjoongie
Summary: “Wooyoung thought his life was ending when he presented as an omega, or that he would be better off if it did. For 18 years he’d begged whoever may be out there to make him a beta, crying night after night in fear as his 18th birthday approached.So when he came down with a fever at the end of the month, his body burning up, pain exploding in his gut that made him think he was dying, and he felt slick trail down his thighs for the first time, he found himself wishing for death.”
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: As Above, So Below [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188209
Comments: 103
Kudos: 640





	1. Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first a/b/o fic that I’ve written, but I’ve wanted to try it for a long time. I’m really happy with how it turned out, and I’m so excited to finally be able to share it!
> 
> That being said, there are some heavy topics, so please read safely!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it, and thank you for reading!

Wooyoung thought his life was ending when he presented as an omega, or that he would be better off if it did. For 18 years he’d begged whoever may be out there to make him a beta, crying night after night in fear as his 18th birthday approached. 

So when he came down with a fever at the end of the month, his body burning up, pain exploding in his gut that made him think he was dying, and he felt slick trail down his thighs for the first time, he found himself wishing for death. 

In his pack, the worst fate a wolf can endure is being an omega. While alphas are the leaders, and betas, who don’t receive a mate, take care of work around the village, omegas are used only for bearing pups with their alpha, whether they want to or not a factor that’s never taken into consideration. 

His whole life, Wooyoung watched alphas run rampant, taking whatever they want and tearing apart anyone in their way. Omegas are almost always on the receiving end of their ceaseless rage, betas never stepping in, simply relieved that it’s not them the alphas are abusing. 

When Wooyoung was 10, he saw an omega assaulted by an alpha. Although from a distance, he was close enough to witness as the omega happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Wooyoung was already far too familiar with seeing it. He watched a beta try to stop it then, saw as the alpha turned his wrath on the beta instead and beat him into a bloody pulp on the ground, and then stomp off after the scared omega anyways. 

When he was 15, Wooyoung overheard a young beta ask a nearby alpha to help him move a log for a hut, the smaller clearly struggling under the weight of the wood, his words and tone the epitome of polite when he asked. Instead, Wooyoung watched the alpha break his arm for thinking he had the right to ask him for help, not stopping with the hits after that until the beta didn’t get up again.

After too many unfortunate instances, he’s learned to run the other way when he comes across an alpha, to never let an alpha get near him because they could be set off if they think a wolf looks at them wrong, or breathes in their direction, but the greatest threat being an alpha catching an unmated omega’s scent and liking it, deciding they want it.

He can’t escape the alphas he lives with, wolves that haven’t presented yet having to live together in cramped huts. While they’re not presented, he knows who the soon to be alphas are, the way they’ve already taken to harassing and insulting him whenever they get the chance, not always stopping at verbal abuse.

Wooyoung considers running away often, but he’s heard the stories of omegas who go off on their own, none of them ending favorably. Besides, this pack is all he’s ever known, he has nowhere else to go, and he knows it wouldn’t be better somewhere else anyways, alphas are all the same.

Once his first heat is over, he rushes to Yeosang’s hut, needing the comfort of his best friend. He knocks on the door, and Yeosang opens it, Wooyoung immediately crashing into him, wrapping his arms around him. He breathes in his familiar lavender scent, calming already. 

Yeosang has been his best friend since they were kids, the two taking to each other and refusing to be separated. Yeosang knows everything about him, has helped him through countless panic attacks and occasions of harassment from alphas. He’s always been there for him in ways that other omegas rarely bother to be. 

After a wolf turns 18, if they present as an omega, it’s not long before they’re assigned an alpha to mate with. They’re expected to be pregnant with a pup within the first year, going through a heat every 3 months after the first, and punishments begin if they fail to do so, although they almost always start early. Alphas are free to do what they wish with their omega, usually involving beating them into submission.

Wooyoung was beyond relieved when Yeosang swore that his alpha, Jongho, doesn’t mistreat him. Yeosang is a year older than him, meaning he’s been mated since Wooyoung was 17. Wooyoung can’t imagine a decent alpha, and he hasn’t spent very much time around Jongho, but Yeosang tells him that he actually loves him, something that’s unheard of as an aspect of relationships in their pack. 

Yeosang helps move a still clingy Wooyoung over to his bed, both of them sitting down on it. Yeosang apologizes when Wooyoung can’t help but scrunch his nose at Jongho’s alpha musk that hangs on the bed alongside Yeosang’s scent. 

“Did you get through your heat okay? I’m sorry I wasn’t with you for it.” Yeosang says once they’re settled. 

“Yeah it was okay, fucking sucked of course, but it was okay.” Wooyoung laughs.

“Well not to make you feel worse, but you should know that your first heat is pretty mild compared to the rest of them, since it’s not a full heat.” Yeosang says.

“You’re telling me it gets  _ worse!? _ ” Wooyoung groans.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, I’ll give you tips to make it a little better. And you won’t have to be alone for the next ones.” 

“Yeah, I’ll have to take some alpha’s knot.” Wooyoung grumbles, fear itching down his spine at the thought. 

“I know, but at the very least you’ll appreciate it when the time comes, it really does help a lot.” Yeosang assures him.

“How was your first time with Jongho?” 

“I was really nervous, but he was so sweet and considerate.” Yeosang smiles. 

“Two things I’ve never heard an alpha described as before.” Wooyoung adds in disbelief.

“I’m serious! He didn’t even force me, we talked about it before my heat, and then during, and he made sure I wanted it before we did anything.” Yeosang explains. 

“Yeosang, I’m sorry, but I’ve heard a lot of stories of omegas getting knotted by alphas during their heats, and I just find that  _ so _ hard to believe.” Wooyoung frowns. 

“I know, I know. But maybe all alphas aren’t as bad as you think?” Yeosang tries.

“Honestly, I think Jongho is just putting up a front. No alphas are that considerate, or considerate at all, actually.” Wooyoung shrugs.

“Well I can’t blame you for thinking that, I did too before I met Jongho, but I hope your alpha can change your mind.” Yeosang pushes a strand of hair behind Wooyoung’s ear. “So you still don’t know who it’s going to be?”

“No, but I should be called to see the head alpha any time.” Wooyoung shivers. 

“I forgot about that. Ugh, I’m sorry, but once that part’s over it should get better.” Yeosang sends him a sympathetic look.

“Is he really as bad as people say?” Wooyoung asks. 

“I wish he wasn’t, but he really is.” Yeosang responds. “But it’s over really quickly, don’t worry.” He adds. 

“And then I get handed to some random alpha that I have no choice but to submit to.” Wooyoung’s face falls. 

“Yeah, but I’m sure it’ll be okay. You’re strong, and I know you can get through it.” Yeosang puts a hand on his arm.

Wooyoung feels weighed down by the reality of what he knows is going to happen to him within the next few days, regardless of how well it turned out for his friend.

“I’m so scared, Sangie.” He can’t stop tears from streaming down his face.

“I know Woo, come here.” Yeosang pulls him into his arms, the two of them laying down against the pillows. “I know it’s scary, but I’m always here for you, no matter what.” He runs his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair, while he tries to regain control of his breathing. 

“Just try to relax for now, you’re safe, you’re okay.” He says, and Wooyoung takes a shaky deep breath. 

They spend the rest of the day like that, curled around each other, Wooyoung’s face against Yeosang’s scent gland, Yeosang whispering soothing words to him. They talk until Yeosang tells him that Jongho will be home soon, and he could stay, but Wooyoung would prefer not to. 

“Thank you.” Wooyoung whispers when he hugs him one more time by the door.

“Of course, I love you Woo.” Yeosang whispers back, holding onto him tightly.

“I love you too.” Wooyoung smiles. 

  
  


Two days later, Wooyoung gets a knock at his door. The other wolves in his room jeer at him, knowing what’s coming for him. 

He answers it with dread in his stomach, and his worry is confirmed when two stoic alphas are standing in front of his hut. They tell him the head alpha wants to see him and he nods, stepping out the door and following them. He can’t stop the tremor that runs through him as they get closer to the large hut at the front of their village. 

They walk in, and Wooyoung holds in a whimper at the heavy alpha musk that feels palpable in the air, terror taking hold of him. They go through the hut to one of the rooms attached to the main one, passing by more alphas, all of them taunting him, to find the head alpha sitting at a large wooden desk. He gestures for Wooyoung to sit in the chair in front of the desk, and while he does the two alphas next to him go to stand on either side of the door. 

Wooyoung looks at the head alpha; a wolf the definition of dominance. The alpha is watching him with stone cold eyes, his face emotionless, his scent rancid when it reaches Wooyoung, making him nauseous. He seems twice as big as Wooyoung, looming over him. His features are harsh and sharp, only adding to his intimidating presence.

“So Wooyoung, you’ve recently presented as an omega.” The alpha’s voice grates against Wooyoung’s ears. 

“Yes.” He manages in response. 

“What kind of way is that to address your head alpha, boy?” The alpha barks, his scent reeking of anger and control. 

“Y-yes sir. I’m sorry sir.” Wooyoung stammers. 

“Good. Now as you know, I’ve called you here to tell you the alpha you’ve been assigned to mate with.” The alpha says, eyeing him indifferently. 

“Yes sir.” Wooyoung repeats, longing to be anywhere but here. He holds onto the fact that he gets to go straight to Yeosang when he’s allowed to leave. 

“Well, having observed you in recent years, now that you’ve presented as an omega, I’ve decided that you will be mated to me.” 

Wooyoung feels like he’s going to throw up over the head alpha’s fur covered floor, his hands gripping the sides of the chair he’s on until his knuckles turn white. He feels like he can’t breathe, his chest constricting, his mind fuzzy. 

“Now I will have my alphas grab your things from your hut, you will move in here immediately.” The alpha says, standing from his chair and walking around the table to stand next to Wooyoung. 

“But-”

“You should know better than to speak back to an alpha. I won’t be so patient with you next time.” The alpha warns, his pheromones suffocating. 

He leans in, his face closer to Wooyoung’s. “You’re a pretty thing, aren’t you omega.” He grabs Wooyoung’s cheeks with his hand, squeezing too hard, making Wooyoung’s skin crawl. “I can’t wait to shove my knot in you during your next heat. I’ll pump you so full, you’ll be pregnant with my pups after the first time.” He sneers, his words driving panic through Wooyoung.

His body moves without him meaning to, and he wrenches his head free of the alpha’s clammy hold. 

“N-no please, I don’t- I can’t-” He’s interrupted by the back of the alpha’s strong hand striking his cheek, his head twisting to the side as pain throbs throughout his face. 

“You will  _ not  _ talk back to me!” The alpha roars. “I didn’t think you’d be one I’d have to break in, omega, but don’t worry, I’ll make you learn your place.”

Wooyoung can’t say anything, fear in his blood colder than ice. 

“I don’t trust this one, lock him up.” Wooyoung hears the alpha’s voice through the ringing in his ears, and then there are two pairs of rough hands on his arms. 

He can’t fight back, can’t move, paralyzed by dread. 

He’s dragged into another side room with no furniture beyond a small bed consisting of a flat mattress and thin blanket, the door with slits cut into it, taking away any semblance of privacy, leaving him under the watchful eyes of the alphas at all times. The two alphas throw him inside and he falls to his knees from the impact. 

“See you in 3 months,  _ omega _ .” They slam the door shut, locking it from the outside. Their mocking laughs fade away, and Wooyoung’s left alone. 

Sobs burst from his throat, his chest heaving as realization drowns him. All he wants is Yeosang, his comforting arms and scent. He doesn’t know when he falls unconscious, his throat raw and his head throbbing.

  
  


Wooyoung doesn’t see Yeosang for 3 months, barely allowed to see outside of his cell. After that first day, he’s under constant watch, only allowed to leave the head alpha’s hut when it’s absolutely necessary, and he’s always accompanied by an alpha, never feeling safe. 

Every day that goes by he’s terrified of what will happen to him, alone and enduring constant humiliation from the alphas around him. Occasionally the head alpha will wander in the room to talk to him, his words turning taunting, leaving him with fresh bruises because he said something wrong, or didn’t say something when the alpha thought he should’ve. 

He’s barely kept alive with leftover scraps of food, devoid of taste. There aren’t many nights of the 3 months that Wooyoung doesn’t cry himself to sleep.

He knows it’s the first day of his heat when his skin starts to heat, sticky with sweat, pain blooming in his gut. After the second day, when the pain becomes unbearable, slick leaking out of his hole, his arousal maddening, he loses track of time. He lays alone for hours, doing what he can to relieve himself, his hole feeling empty as he tries to keep his whines silent. 

He’s in a restless sleep when the door flies open, two alphas coming in and dragging him up. He’s delusional with heat and exhaustion, his feet fumbling while he’s pulled. He vaguely recognizes when they enter a new room, a large bed placed in front of him. He smells the head alpha’s scent impossibly strong in this room, his head screaming at him to run, but his body falling weak, another wave of slick gushing out of his hole. 

He’s tossed onto the bed, the two alphas standing to the side and waiting. Wooyoung recognizes tears on his heated skin when the head alpha strolls in, a smirk on his face and only a pair of shorts on his muscular body. Wooyoung’s fear makes the alpha seem even bigger than the times he’s seen him before, making him feel impossibly small, his omega thinking it has no choice but to succumb to him.

“Don’t you smell  _ delicious,  _ little omega.” The alpha closes the door behind him, every step he takes towards the bed making Wooyoung shake with fear. When he climbs on top of it, Wooyoung tries to move away, his back hitting the wall behind him. 

“Aw look boys, he’s scared.” He mocks, the two alphas next to the bed laughing. “No matter, it makes it all the more exciting for me. I’ll have you begging for my knot in minutes anyways.” The alpha’s face is smug, taunting, his eyes raking over Wooyoung’s body like he’s a piece of meat.

Wooyoung can only shake his head, his mind foggy, fighting against his omega as it wills him to give in to his forced arousal, to submit to the alpha in front of him. 

“Cute you think you have a choice.” He turns his head to the alphas behind him. “It doesn’t seem like he’s going to cooperate. Grab him.” They move immediately, each holding onto one of Wooyoung’s arms tight enough to bruise and forcing him onto his back, his arms outstretched as he’s held down. 

The head alpha crawls over him, his scent sickening. 

“I’ve been waiting a long time to have my way with you, omega.” He presses his nose against Wooyoung’s neck, making him pull against the hands restraining him. 

The alpha leans back, backhanding Wooyoung again, making the world spin around him.

“Stay still.”  He growls in Wooyoung’s ear, his desperation growing as the smell of Wooyoung’s heat permeates the air. He continues scenting him, his lips and tongue running over Wooyoung’s neck messily. 

“Please don’t.” Wooyoung whimpers.

“You say no, but your hole is so wet for me, omega. I can smell it.” The alpha runs his hands down Wooyoung’s body frantically, tugging on the waistband of his pants, starting to pull them down with a revolting smile. 

“After my knot goes down you two can have your fun, just don’t come in him.” The alpha tells the other two.

Wooyoung squeezes his eyes shut, more tears leaking out of them as he lies unable to move, at the mercy of the head alpha, his body on fire with heat and mortification. 

His eyes fly open when a deafening crash sounds from outside of the room. The three alpha’s heads snap towards the noise, the leader growling at having been interrupted.

“You, go see what that was.” He demands of one of the alphas. 

Wooyoung’s arm is released as the alpha walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. The head alpha’s hands are on him again, and he can’t keep from squirming uncomfortably, itching to get away from the touch. 

The alpha shoves his shirt up, exposing his stomach, one of his hands squeezing his ass painfully, and Wooyoung brings his free hand up to shove weakly at his chest, struggling against the hold on his other arm. After a few minutes of Wooyoung doing everything in his power to avoid the head alpha’s hands and lips, the larger grows impatient. 

“Stop moving!” He yells, putting his weight firmly against Wooyoung. “You, go see what’s taking him so fucking long.” 

When Wooyoung’s other arm is free, he uses both of them to try to push the head alpha away. It gains no results beyond angering the alpha, and his face twists as he digs his fingers into Wooyoung’s skin.

“I’ve never seen an omega in heat be so  _ difficult.”  _ The alpha growls. 

He delivers another blow to Wooyoung, but doesn’t stop there, spreading bruises across his body. Wooyoung’s head is dizzy, everything swimming, threatening to drag him under. He struggles to stay afloat, knowing it won’t matter to the alpha if he’s awake or not. 

The door to the room flies open again, Wooyoung expecting the two alphas to come back so they can finish what they started, but instead two figures rush in, both with their faces masked. 

“What the fuck?” The alpha stands, fury radiating off of him. 

Wooyoung moves to get out from under him, and the alpha grabs him, dragging him up. “You’re not going anywhere.” He spins, slamming Wooyoung into the wall. Black spots his vision, and he has to fight to stay conscious. 

One of the wolves runs forward and tackles the alpha, who immediately swings at him, snarling. The other joins, trying to restrain the enraged alpha who’s barely kept at bay. 

“I’ll fucking kill both of you!” The alpha screams, before his head snaps to the side with the force of a punch from one of the wolves. 

“Wooyoung, run! Get out of here!” Wooyoung recognizes Yeosang’s voice although it’s slightly altered, also catching his scent, aching to be closer to it. 

Instead, he listens to the other omega’s words, stumbling off the bed and running out the door, out of the hut. He can barely see, the world dark around him, and his legs move on their own. He crashes through the trees, tripping over branches, his chest heaving. 

He runs until his legs give out, and he collapses against the forest floor. He allows himself a moment to catch his breath before he forces himself to stand, still moving away from the direction of the village. 

He walks, wobbling on his feet, throughout the night, fighting for consciousness with every step. Slick continues running down his thighs, his body stinging and throbbing. His head spins, dark spots permanent in his vision by the time the sun comes up. 

He finds a small stream, and he falls down next to it, taking multiple deep drinks from it. He leans over and scrubs at his neck with the water until it’s raw, desperate to get the feeling of the alpha’s lips and scent off of him. 

He continues walking, his progress slowing as his body starts to give in to the heat. The pain becomes intolerable, and he clutches at his stomach, tears coating his cheeks again. He feels blood trickling down his skin, he’s not entirely sure from what. He trips on the ground again, but when he falls he can’t get up. His eyes start shutting, everything darkening, and he briefly wonders if he’s dying before everything goes black.


	2. Cinnamon and Citrus

He holds back a groan when he’s lifted, his head trying and failing to regain consciousness, his eyes unable to open. He recognizes the feeling of hands on him, the smell of leather reaching his nose as he sways slightly, fading in and out. Words are muffled around him, and he strains to make sense of them, willing himself to stay awake. 

“Here, let me help, I’ll take him to Mingi.” He hears a smooth voice say, and then he’s jostled again, the bitter smell suddenly replaced by a new one. 

Strong arms are around him, and he melts into them, incapable of putting up a fight when he smells the alpha’s cinnamon scent, too alluring and warm to his barely aware mind. 

“Hey, San, are you okay?” Wooyoung hears another voice ask. He just wants to sleep, everything hurting, nothing making sense through the fog in his mind. 

“Stay the fuck back!” He feels and hears a growl come from the alpha holding him, warning pheremones coming off of him in suffocating waves. He’s pressed more firmly against the alpha’s chest. 

He wants to run from the possessive alpha, but his head betrays him, pulling him into unconsciousness again. He falls back into the blackness, his omega lulled by the smell of cinnamon.

  
  


Wooyoung wakes up, dazed and blinking while his eyes struggle to stay open. His brain works to catch up, trying to make sense of his surroundings. The last thing he remembers is the forest around him spinning dangerously before everything went dark, briefly recalling the sensation of being picked up and carried. 

As he looks around the small room he’s in, the first thing he notices is how his body is aching against the comfortable surface he’s laying on. His stomach churns around the emptiness in it, although any evidence of his heat is gone. The second thing he notices is that he’s not alone, a wolf lying over him. 

He freezes, his head screaming at him to get away when he smells the wolf’s scent. It’s utterly alpha, musky with cinnamon, heavy where it’s settled over them, and he recognizes it as the same scent of the alpha that was holding him before. He can smell it on himself, smells the two of them mixed in the room. It makes panic flood his system, and he’s caught between wanting to run and wanting to never move again.

The alpha’s nose is tucked into his neck, his breath light against his skin. Wooyoung’s attempting to form a plan to escape from the alpha and his strange scent that makes his body feel too warm and his heart beat erratically. 

He runs out of time when the alpha moves in his sleep, nuzzling his face more firmly against Wooyoung’s skin, making his breath hitch. The alpha stretches, and Wooyoung feels dread drive through his chest at the thought of having to face him, of being trapped by an alpha once again. 

The alpha lifts his head, and Wooyoung meets his dark brown eyes. While he doesn’t see or smell any evidence of malice from him, Wooyoung still racks his terrified brain for ideas of how to get away, his body trembling. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” The alpha’s smooth voice asks, and Wooyoung thinks he must be delusional with fear because he swears the other sounds gentle, even worried. 

Everything in Wooyoung wants to shove him off and run before the alpha inevitably snaps. However, he can’t bring himself to move, his omega pinned under the alpha’s gaze and dominant scent, urging him to stay still. 

“I’m sorry. Please don’t hurt me.” He whimpers, pleading, even though he knows asking an alpha to do anything is dangerous. The alpha’s face falls instantly, and he rushes to sit up off of him. 

The alpha’s about to say something when Wooyoung takes the opportunity the second he’s relieved of his weight to climb off the bed, scrambling away. He hears the other call for him to wait, but he’s focused on making his shaky legs cooperate underneath him, hurrying out the door. He squints against the bright sun, a whole village meeting him, wandering wolves turning their attention towards him. 

He can’t catch his breath as he runs towards the treeline until he makes it to the forest, his vision swaying. His knees buckle underneath him and he falls onto the dirt, his back ending up against rough bark. He pulls his legs up, wrapping his arms around them and burying his face between his knees. It’s all too much, and he feels tears roll down his face, his chest tightening. 

He wants to keep running and never stop, but his muscles feel weak, his head throbbing. He’s trying to compel himself to stand when he hears footsteps coming towards him. His head snaps up, and he sees a tall man who stops when he meets his eyes. He’s close enough that Wooyoung catches his citrus scent, light and airy with orange and lemon.

He eyes the beta, curling tightly into himself, his head still disoriented. 

“It’s okay, I won’t touch you, I won’t hurt you.” The beta’s voice is deep, his hands held up in innocence. Wooyoung stays silent, unable to keep from shaking. “Here.” The beta sits cross legged on the forest ground across from Wooyoung, a safe distance away. “My name is Mingi.” 

Wooyoung still doesn’t answer, but the need to run starts to diminish as he eyes the non threatening beta keeping his distance.

“What’s your name?” Mingi asks him after the stretch of silence. Wooyoung can’t seem to get his mouth to cooperate enough to speak. 

“That’s okay.” Mingi offers him a small smile when it’s clear he’s not going to get an answer. “You must be so confused and scared, I’m sorry. I’ll do my best to explain. You’re at our small village, our pack about a two day’s walk from the nearest major human community. One of our alphas, Bangchan, found you in the forest when he was hunting and brought you back. You’ve been unconscious here for about two days now, we noticed you seemed hurt and did our best to heal you. That’s all, we just want to help, I promise.” Mingi finishes with a deep breath, the space between them plunged into silence again. 

Wooyoung takes a minute to think over this information. He doesn’t sense anything off about the beta, no reason not to trust what he’s saying. He also feels cleaner than he’d been before he blacked out, less grimy. However, he doesn’t understand, why would they go out of their way to help him, why wouldn’t the alphas hurt him when he was vulnerable? He decides to push that thought away for the time being, focusing on Mingi in front of him, who’s looking at him with wide eyes, his expression open and honest. 

“My name’s Wooyoung.” He offers quietly, his body relaxing. Mingi smiles, his face lighting up. 

He’s building the courage to ask Mingi about the alpha that was with him when he woke up, when the same alpha bursts through the trees, stopping in his tracks when he sees them. His face is sullen with worry, his sad eyes on Wooyoung. He feels himself tighten with fear, the alpha’s strong musk hitting his nose again, turning his blood to ice.

The alpha takes a step towards them, and Wooyoung tries to move back, pressing against the tree behind him.

“San! Stop. Stay back.” Mingi barks at the alpha, making Wooyoung and the alpha’s heads turn towards him. The alpha is going to kill him, Wooyoung realizes. Mingi’s going to die for Wooyoung, he got the one beta who cares about him killed.

“I just want to talk to him.” The alpha says desperately, standing still. Not lunging for Mingi’s neck, leaving Wooyoung in shock.

“No, he needs space right now. Now go back, ask Seonghwa to bring me a plate of food and some water, and tell Hongjoong that Wooyoung’s awake now.”

“His name’s Wooyoung?” He watches as the alpha seems to melt, whispering to himself. 

Wooyoung can’t believe that that’s his only response to the beta’s orders, especially regarding the feelings of an omega, remembering betas getting killed at his old pack for far less. San seems only concerned with what Wooyoung’s name is before he nods, turning away after letting his brown eyes linger on Wooyoung for a few moments.

When the alpha’s out of sight, Wooyoung can breathe again, the outside air and Mingi’s faint citrus scent calming him.

“I’m sorry about him.” Mingi turns back towards him.

“He… he listened to you. He let you tell him what to do and didn’t get angry.” Wooyoung says in awe, his mind reeling. 

“Oh, yeah. He means well, he’s just worried about you.” Mingi looks at him questioningly, as if the behavior is completely normal of an alpha. 

“His name is San?” Wooyoung moves his legs down, sitting cross legged to mirror Mingi. 

“Yeah, he’s our strongest alpha besides Hongjoong, our head alpha.” Wooyoung can’t help but shudder at the mention of their head alpha.

“Why was he lying with me when I woke up?” He asks the question that’s been plaguing him since he opened his eyes. 

“Well, since Chan found you, San’s been really protective of you. He took you to his own hut instead of mine because he wanted to be the one to take care of you. He didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh.” So the alpha just wanted to make sure no one else claimed him first, Wooyoung figures.

He stills when he hears another set of footprints nearby. A man with pointed features walks towards Mingi holding a plate of food and a cup of water on a tray. Wooyoung watches him approach the beta. 

When he’s close enough, Wooyoung smells the other’s scent, recognizing him as another beta. It smells like the fresh air around him with an added hint of soap, clean and gentle. He notices Mingi gauging his reaction as he stays still, not flinching away from the new beta.

“Wooyoung, this is Seonghwa. He’s Hongjoong’s mate.” Mingi introduces. Seonghwa smiles at him while he hands the dishes to Mingi. 

It’s yet another thing that doesn’t make sense to Wooyoung. Why would a beta mate with anyone, let alone the head alpha, if they can’t make pups? Why is Seonghwa allowed to be out by himself, seeming relaxed and content if he has the head alpha as his mate? Wooyoung’s overwhelmed with questions, but doesn’t dare to voice them. 

“Hi Wooyoung, I’m really glad to meet you. I’m always here if you need anything at all.” The beta says, and Wooyoung nods at him in response. Seonghwa gives him a small smile and walks away, leaving him with Mingi again.

“Here.” Mingi stands and walks forward slowly, watching Wooyoung for any negative reaction. He thinks the beta’s going to hand the meal to him, but his heart warms when he puts the food down half way between them and moves back again. “Please, eat, I know you must be hungry.”

The smell of the food hits Wooyoung’s nose, his mouth watering and stomach clenching painfully. With Mingi settled again, he walks to the dishes, but instead of grabbing it and returning to where he was, he sits down in front of it, that much closer to Mingi, and grabs the chopsticks. 

He doesn’t miss the smile on the beta’s face, and he cracks a smile of his own before his focus is completely on the delicious smelling food in front of him. He takes a large bite and barely avoids moaning around it. He’s reminded that he hasn’t had fresh food in years, maybe his whole life, his old pack never putting much effort into hunting or cooking.

“Be careful though, I’m not sure how long you’ve been without food, but you don’t want to be too harsh on your stomach at first.” Mingi advises. 

Wooyoung knows he’s right, nodding and taking a smaller bite, the taste still exploding on his tongue. 

“Does it taste okay?” Mingi asks, nearly making Wooyoung laugh. He only nods again with a small smile, appeasing Mingi, but he wishes he could explain how much the food and his question mean to him.

He takes small breaks in between each bite, ecstatic at having real food to eat. The first drink of water he takes feels like heaven, the cool water soothing on his scratchy throat. 

“Wooyoung, can I ask you something?” Mingi gets his attention. 

“Sure.” He says around another bite.

“If you’re comfortable telling me, where did you come from?” 

His head is flooded with memories of his old pack, every one layered with horror. His hand freezes, the food partway to his mouth.

“Okay, that’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.” Mingi quickly back tracks, noticing how Wooyoung reacts.

Wooyoung keeps eating, although his hand shakes when he lifts it again. 

“Do you have anywhere to go?” The beta asks instead.

Wooyoung realizes that he hadn’t had a plan, his thoughts only on escaping before he woke up here. He doesn’t know where else he would go. He doesn’t know if he wants to go anywhere else. 

“No.”

“So will you stay with us then?” 

He’s stunned by the question, having assumed they’d want a random weak omega to leave instead of staying and taking their resources. 

“I.. would it be okay if I stay? Even just for a little bit?” He stutters, his voice small and unsure.

“Of course. You can stay as long as you want, we’re more than happy to have you.” Mingi responds, his tone and features adamant. 

“I don’t want to be a burden..” He moves his food around the plate, avoiding Mingi’s eyes. 

“You never could be Wooyoung.” Mingi says with finality. 

“Are you sure? Because I can always just-”

“Hey,” Mingi’s voice is gentle. “I promise.” Wooyoung looks into his eyes, seeing only sincerity and conviction. 

“Okay, I guess I’ll stay then.” Wooyoung finds another soft smile on his face. 

“I’ll let Hongjoong know.” Mingi smiles in return. 

Wooyoung remembers that that’s their head alpha. He can’t stop panic from shooting through him again, knowing the reaction his old head alpha would have if someone made a decision without him, and he’s terrified of having to face the full force of an angry alpha again.

“A-are you sure that’s a good idea?” He asks, his voice small. 

“Yeah, I know he’ll be happy to hear it.”

Wooyoung can’t imagine a head alpha being happy to hear that a decision was made by someone other than him, but Wooyoung decides to let it go, to trust the beta, not having many other options.

“Hey Mingi?” He says, the beta humming in response. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure, anything.” Mingi’s eyes are on him.

“Why did you guys take care of me? Why are you all being so nice to me?” Wooyoung’s confused by the flash of sadness that passes over Mingi’s face when he asks. The beta takes a moment to think before he responds. 

“You were hurt, you needed help, and we couldn’t just do nothing. We have no reason not to help you. We never want to make anyone feel unsafe or unwelcome here that doesn’t deserve it.” He speaks deliberately, looking at Wooyoung like he needs him to understand that his words are of the utmost importance. 

Wooyoung doesn’t respond, he lets the words hang in the air while he finishes his food, a small smile now stuck on his face. He sits back when he’s done, his stomach feeling more full than he thinks it’s ever been. 

“Wooyoung, I was wondering if maybe you would want to bathe in the river? I can get you some clean clothes, too.” Mingi speaks up. 

Wooyoung’s attention is only now brought to how disgusting he feels; his clothes are torn and caked with dirt, his hair tangled, his skin only in slightly better shape. 

“If it’s not too much trouble, I would like that.” Wooyoung admits. 

“Of course it’s not.” Mingi stands. “Is it okay if I grab this?” He gestures towards the empty dishes. Wooyoung stands and nods, the beta bending to grab the tray. 

“We can walk back to the village first to grab the clothes and some soap, if that’s okay with you?” Wooyoung’s still struggling to get used to being asked his opinion and consent on things, filling with appreciation. 

“That sounds good.” He tells the beta, and they start walking side by side. Wooyoung already feels more relaxed around him than he thought possible. “But I have one more question though.” He has the confidence to add. 

“What’s that?” Mingi hums.

“Do you think I could wear some of Seonghwa’s clothes?” He looks down at his feet.

“I’m sure he’d be okay with that.” Mingi smiles. 

They make it back to the village quickly, Wooyoung having not made it very far away in his rush. Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s hut happens to be close to the treeline, saving Wooyoung from having to walk through the roaming wolves sooner than he has to.

“Are you okay with staying out here? I’ll only be a second.” Mingi tells him when they reach the door. Wooyoung nods hesitantly. “Be right back.” Mingi disappears inside, carrying the tray of empty dishes with him. Wooyoung hears soft voices coming from inside, but he doesn’t make an effort to hear what they’re saying. 

He looks around while he waits, watching the wolves in the distance, keeping his breathing even. Luckily no one notices him. Mingi soon walks back out, now holding a pair of clean clothes and a bar of soap. 

“Come on.” Mingi gestures with his head. The walk to the river is short, but hidden in the trees enough that it’s unseen from the village. 

“I’ll be right here.” Mingi assures him, setting down the clothes and turning away from the river. Wooyoung’s once again caught off guard by his unending consideration.

When he pulls his shirt over his head, underneath his own scent and the earthy smell of dirt covering it, he recognizes San’s cinnamon scent. He tries to tell himself that he only feels fear curl within him as a result, too confused and alarmed by how appealing the warm musk is quickly becoming to him. 

He tugs off his pants as well and grabs the bar of soap, sighing when he steps into the river, the water cool against his skin. Anxiety bubbles up through his throat when he finds the slick still on his thighs, a harsh reminder of what happened. He hurries to clean himself, feeling exhaustion threaten the edges of his mind, despite having just woken up. 

He steps out of the river nearly feeling like a new person. He gets dressed in the clean clothes, softer than any he’d owned before, Seonghwa’s calming soapy scent falling over him, making him feel refreshed. He folds his old clothes, setting the bar of soap on top. 

“Okay, I’m done.” He announces to Mingi, who turns around. 

“Ah, that looks much better.” Mingi compliments. “Here, let me take that.” He grabs the clothes and soap from Wooyoung, gesturing for him to follow as they start the walk back to the village. 

“I told Hongjoong you’re staying, and he said he’ll make sure our empty hut is ready for you when we get back.” The beta tells him, making his thoughts and pulse race with the picture of another towering, power hungry head alpha. 

“He’s not mad? He’s okay with it?” Wooyoung can’t stop himself from asking.

“Yeah! He’s really glad you’re staying, he just wants to make sure you’re comfortable.” 

“And I get my own room?” He asks in disbelief. 

“Of course.” Mingi’s gentle, but his tone hints that to him, it’s obvious he’d get his own private space. 

Wooyoung can’t help but think how incredibly strange this pack is. 

Mingi leads him through the huts, and Wooyoung gets more stares this time. He tries to shrink into himself under the confused, questioning, curious gazes of the other wolves. He sees Mingi glare in warning at anyone who comes too close. 

Before panic can fully set in, Mingi stops at the door to one of the huts. He points out his own hut to Wooyoung, not far from the one they’re at, and Wooyoung stores the information away.

“Is it okay if I come inside with you for a minute?” Mingi asks, and Wooyoung nods, eager to be out of the spotlight. 

They walk in together, and Mingi sets the bar of soap down, still holding onto the battered clothes. Wooyoung takes in the room, grateful that it’s lacking any scent beyond the wood that it’s made of. He’s stunned by how comfortable it is. 

There’s a table and chair set by the door, a row of shelves on one of the walls, a cabinet on the other side of the room, and a bed against the main wall with a small table to the side of it and a fur rug in front of it. The bed’s made with two pillows and a pile of furs, everything about it screaming warmth. 

“I hope this is okay.” Mingi says, noticing his eyes on the room. He wishes he could explain to the beta how infinitely more than okay it is.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” He turns to Mingi, tears pooling in his eyes. 

“One more thing, look.” Mingi turns towards the door. He shows Wooyoung how to lock it, and the omega realizes how much of a peace of mind that provides him. “No one will come in without your permission, and you don’t have to let anyone in if you don’t want to, okay?” 

“Okay..” Wooyoung’s still grappling with the onslaught of information that contrasts everything he’s ever known. 

“If you need anything at all, you know where my hut is. I’ll leave my door unlocked.” Mingi tells him.

“Thank you again. For everything.” Wooyoung wants to pull the taller in for a hug, but he hesitates, the internal battle in his head persuading him against it.

“You’re welcome. Now get some sleep, I’ll come back in the morning with some food.” Mingi smiles.

Wooyoung returns it genuinely, and Mingi walks out the door. 

When he’s left alone, Wooyoung takes a deep breath, suddenly unsure what to do with himself. He sits down on the bed, still staring at the room around him. In the quiet, everything comes rushing back to him; escaping his pack, wandering through the woods in his heat, waking up terrified in some alpha’s arms only to find that this new pack is seemingly perfect. 

He knows there has to be a catch. It’s too good to be true, impossible for a place to be so safe, for the wolves in it to be so accepting, the alphas agreeable and even tempered. He knows it all has to be a facade, the head alpha could be forcing them to put on a show, maybe luring him in until his next heat so they can use him for pups, but seeing as he has nowhere else to go, he’ll just have to stay and wait for the other shoe to drop. 

In the meantime, he lays down on the bed, groaning at its softness, his body melting into it. He crawls underneath the furs that are laid out, entirely enveloped in warmth. He stares at the ceiling, his eyes already drooping as his thoughts wander. 

They’re dominated by Yeosang, how he’s doing, if he’s okay. The omega risked everything to save him, and he owes him his life. He’ll never get the chance to tell him how much it means to him, he’ll never see his best friend again. 

He feels tears escape his eyes, and he turns on his side, curling into himself. His thoughts eventually quiet, turning muddy, and with food in his stomach, clean clothes, and a warm bed, he falls asleep, tears on his cheeks and cinnamon on his tongue. 


	3. Lessons

Every day that Wooyoung stays at this new pack makes him increasingly confused, increasingly conflicted. Every day that goes by is another day that he can’t find a single thing wrong with this village and the wolves in it, not a single thing that’s made him feel unsafe beyond the mere presence of alphas. 

Everything he’s learned his whole life is rendered useless every time he sees the betas and omegas seem truly happy, every alpha that doesn’t show an ounce of aggression when he expects them to. Every day that Wooyoung’s with this new pack makes it harder and harder for him to keep his guard up. 

He still can’t be around alphas, their scents automatically making his pulse spike and his body taut with fear. He has gotten infinitely more comfortable around betas and omegas, although his breathing still increases dangerously if anyone comes too close to him, something the other wolves have been quick to recognize. 

Occasionally he’ll see the alpha from before, San, while he’s walking around the village, still kept at a distance from the rest of the wolves. He finds that it’s like he can sense when the alpha is around, his eyes like magnets drawn towards him, and San is always looking directly back. His stare is intense, dark cat-like eyes on him, but then they become softer, searching. His look is never crude or obscene like that of every alpha in his old pack, each time making Wooyoung more curious as to what would happen if he approached this alpha. 

For days he spends almost all of his time in his hut, still unable to eat with everyone else or walk through the village on his own. Mingi or Seonghwa bring him his meals, often stopping to talk with him while he eats, and he grows to thoroughly enjoy their company. 

He’s sitting on his bed when he hears the telltale bell meaning dinner is ready. Not long after, there’s a knock at his door and Mingi’s voice announces his presence. Wooyoung gets up to unlock his constantly locked door before he sits on his bed again. Mingi walks in and hands him his meal. 

“Mind if I keep you company?” Mingi asks. 

“Not at all.” Wooyoung smiles, just like he does every time someone asks for his okay on something.

Mingi returns his smile and sits at his desk while Wooyoung digs into his food. They make their usual small talk, Mingi updating him on what’s been going on around the village, mainly mentioning wolves Wooyoung doesn’t know, but whose names he’s started to recognize. 

“And I have something exciting to tell you.” Mingi shifts in his chair.

“I thought you seemed more smiley than normal today.” Wooyoung responds, finally feeling comfortable joking with the beta. 

“Do you remember me talking about Yunho?” Mingi ignores him.

“Only all the time, yeah. The cook, right?” He teases. He’d been once again confused when Mingi told him that Yunho cooks their food, an alpha at his old pack would’ve never been allowed to do a job like that.

“Yep. He started courting me today.” Mingi looks at him expectantly, like he’s waiting for his reaction. 

“What’s that?” Wooyoung asks, his head tilting. 

“Courting.. You don’t know what courting is?” Mingi seems astonished.

“I’ve never heard of it.” Wooyoung shrugs, taking another bite. 

“Oh, I guess I just assumed all wolves knew about it, I’m sorry.” Mingi says.

“It’s okay. Tell me about it?” 

Mingi’s excitement returns, his face bright. “So basically, courting is when an alpha finds a beta or an omega they want to be with. They’ll start courting them by offering them a gift, usually one they make themselves, and if they accept it, then they’re saying yes to the relationship. If they reject the gift, then the alpha has to find someone else.”

Mingi goes on to describe the alpha offering more gifts during the courting period and how courting leads to mating, but Wooyoung stops hearing him, his mind muddled. Nothing about what Mingi’s saying adds up to him. 

Not only is it completely different than what his old pack does, it involves the alpha asking the beta or omega if they  _ want  _ to be with them, it includes the beta or omega’s feelings, and what they want is top priority.

It explains why the couples Wooyoung’s seen at this pack act differently with each other; they act happy, they treat each other like equals, they act in love. 

Mingi had assumed Wooyoung knew about courting. Does that mean it’s what most other packs do, is that how it’s supposed to work? Wooyoung’s having a hard time wrapping his brain around the whole idea. 

His face falls with guilt when he comes back to himself to see that Mingi’s stopped talking, looking at him with worry. 

“Are you okay?” Mingi asks gently. 

“Oh, I- yeah. I’m sorry, it’s just kinda weird to me, that’s all.” 

“It’s okay. So how did they do it in your pack, if you didn’t court each other?” 

“After we turn 18 and present, the head alpha assigns the omegas an alpha to mate with. Then they try to make pups together. Betas couldn’t mate with anybody at all.” What had once seemed so normal now sounds barbaric to him with the knowledge of how it could be.

“You mean, you don’t get a say in who you mate with?” Mingi’s confusion deepens.

“No, it didn’t matter how anyone felt about it, just what the head alpha thought was best.” 

“I’m so sorry. That sounds… really awful.” Mingi frowns. 

“Y- yeah, it was…” Wooyoung trails off, his thoughts filled with the head alpha sitting in front of him, telling him he’ll be forced to bear his pups. He comes to the realization that this is the first time he’s facing the reality of how depraved his pack and its traditions truly were, previously always under the misguided assumption that it was normal. 

If Mingi notices his sudden discomfort, he doesn’t comment on it, to Wooyoung’s relief. 

“Well I want you to know that we would never force you to do something or be with someone if you don’t want to. Hongjoong would never allow that, he only wants to make sure everyone is happy.” 

Wooyoung barely manages to avoid saying ‘yeah right’ out loud. If alphas are normally uncontrollable, head alphas are infinitely worse, driven mad with power. 

“Okay.” He says instead. “So you… accepted Yunho courting you then?” He remembers how the conversation had started. 

Mingi lights up again. “Yeah! He gave me the most  _ beautiful  _ courting gift. I’ve been waiting for him to court me for a long time.” Wooyoung’s still finding it hard to believe that Mingi’s happy about having an alpha’s attention directed towards him.

“What’s he like?” He asks. 

“He’s the sweetest, he’s funny and compassionate and caring.” Mingi gushes. 

“Really? An alpha, those things? Seems unlikely.” Wooyoung thinks out loud. 

“Why would it be unlikely? All the alphas I know are really kind..” He pauses. “Wooyoung, what happened at your old pack?” 

“Nevermind, it’s nothing. If you’re happy, then I’m happy for you!” No matter how bizarre the whole situation seems to Wooyoung, Mingi does really seem delighted with the news.

“Thank you.” Mingi smiles, but his eyes still hold questioning doubt. “Maybe sometime you could meet him and see what he’s like for yourself?” He offers, his eyes hopeful. 

“Yeah, maybe..” Wooyoung fills with fear at the thought, but he trusts Mingi enough to not put him in a dangerous situation, making him determined to try. 

The opportunity presents itself the next day when Mingi brings him his breakfast. 

“So I had an idea.” Mingi hands him the meal. 

“What’s that?” 

“I was wondering if you’d be okay eating dinner with me in my hut tonight.” The beta starts.

“Yeah of course, but why though?” Wooyoung takes a bite of his food.

“I thought I could invite Yunho too.” Mingi says, eyeing Wooyoung for his reaction. 

“Oh.” Wooyoung’s hand freezes. 

“Only if you’re okay with it of course.” Mingi rushes to say. “I just thought it could be good for you two to meet, but only if you want to.” 

Wooyoung shoves down his immediate refusal, taking a moment to think it over. He had told Mingi maybe, and he told himself he’d try. Mingi would be there, he wouldn’t let anything happen to him, and if Yunho’s anything like Mingi says, then he shouldn’t need protecting. He still barely believes Mingi’s description of the alpha, but he owes it to the beta and to himself to find out the truth.

“Okay, I’ll go.” He answers, nodding to finalize his decision. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel pressured at all.” Wooyoung’s once again moved by Mingi’s understanding and consideration. 

“I’m sure. I want to go.” Wooyoung busies himself with eating again to keep his mind from spiraling. 

“Okay, well I’ll come get you tonight, and we can walk over together, okay?”

“Sounds good.” Wooyoung tries to smile convincingly. 

“I’m really glad, I think it’ll be good for you.” Mingi smiles, and no matter how much Wooyoung feels paralyzed with dread, he thinks he made the right choice. 

Hours later, when Mingi knocks on his door, he thinks he made the very wrong choice. His heart is beating erratically when he walks out of his hut to join the beta.

“Wooyoung, you look like you’re going to be sick, are you sure you want to do this?” Mingi looks at him like he’s ready to catch him when he faints. 

“I’m sure, I’m okay.” Wooyoung swallows around the lump in his throat, approaching Mingi’s hut far too quickly. 

“Okay, well Yunho’s not here yet, so we can get settled.” Mingi smiles, opening the door for Wooyoung. He stands in the middle of the room, his sweaty hands clasped tightly. 

“Would you feel comfortable eating on my bed? And Yunho and I can eat over here?” Mingi gestures to his desk across the room from the bed, two chairs set in front of it. 

“Yeah, that’s good.” Wooyoung tries to take a full breath.

He climbs on the bed, sitting down and getting comfortable. Mingi’s familiar citrus scent surrounds him, calming him slightly. 

“Let me know if at any point it’s too much, and I’ll get him out and you can go back to your hut, I promise.” Wooyoung nods, breathing easier from his words.

He doesn’t have much relief before there’s another knock at the door. Mingi goes over, opening it and smiling brightly, letting Yunho in the hut. 

Wooyoung’s surprised that he’s as tall as Mingi, maybe even a little taller, but his body is slim, toned, unlike the muscles apparent on other alphas. When Wooyoung first catches his scent, he can’t keep himself from moving away on the bed, his hands shaking at his sides. His eyes find Mingi’s, wide with fear. His head’s cloudy, screaming at him to get out. Mingi grabs Yunho’s arm.

“Hey Yunho, I think maybe you should-”

“Mingi wait.” Wooyoung hears himself saying. He pauses for a moment, willing himself to focus beyond the overpowering alpha musk. Yunho smells like the earth, like grass and soft rain. 

“It’s okay.” Mingi’s look asks him if he’s sure, and he nods, ignoring the swirling in his stomach. Mingi offers for Yunho to sit down at the desk.

“It’s really nice to finally meet you Wooyoung.” Yunho says, his voice quiet, giving Wooyoung a small smile. 

The quiet that follows is tense, the wolves waiting for what Wooyoung will say or do. Mingi’s watching him, his expression saying he’s ready to throw Yunho out the second Wooyoung even hints at it. That’s why he feels confident enough to let out a shaky breath.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” He sees Mingi smile. 

Yunho had brought in their food, and Mingi hands Wooyoung’s to him before he moves back to sit next to Yunho. Wooyoung’s mouth waters at the smell of the cooked fish on his plate. As the three of them start eating, Wooyoung has to make sure not to choke on the scent of alpha that gradually fills the room. Yunho and Mingi mainly talk to each other at first, and Wooyoung’s surprised by how comfortable Mingi is around the alpha, how open.

“This is really good.” Wooyoung manages to comment when the conversation dies down. 

“Oh, thank you.” Yunho responds with a small smile. 

“Yunho made it for you actually, I told him trout is your favorite.” Mingi adds. 

The words make Wooyoung’s chest warm, knowing that the alpha cared about what he likes enough to do that for him. 

He makes an effort to be more vocal as they continue eating, hesitantly bringing up small subjects to spark conversation. The other two wolves are receptive, and Wooyoung finds that the topics come easily between them, flowing smoothly. Yunho is as funny as Mingi had mentioned, making them laugh throughout the night, and Wooyoung realizes that he genuinely enjoys talking to the alpha. 

He grows more confident throughout the meal, asking Yunho questions and answering the alpha’s in return. They talk long after the food is gone, getting to know each other, Wooyoung getting used to talking normally to an alpha, to not freezing at his scent. When Yunho announces that he should leave, Wooyoung’s surprised that he feels disappointed. 

He still doesn’t get up when the alpha is walking out, but he does give him a wave and a smile. He feels intrusive when Mingi pulls Yunho in for a hug in the doorway, tucking his face into the alpha’s neck. When Yunho is gone, Mingi turns back towards him, a lovestruck smile on his face.

“You did amazing.” Mingi sits on the bed next to him. “How do you feel?” 

“I don’t really know.. Kinda weird I guess.” Wooyoung shrugs. 

“I just hope Yunho didn’t do or say anything to make you uncomfortable.” 

“No, not at all, I really like him actually.” Wooyoung voices the thoughts he never expected he’d have.

“Really? I’m so glad.” Mingi’s smile widens. 

“Yeah. At first I was trying not to throw up the fish he made for me, but after that I think it went really well.” Wooyoung says, making Mingi laugh. “And you two seem good together.” He adds, chuckling when Mingi blushes. 

After Mingi walks him back to his hut, he quickly gets ready for bed, climbing under the soft furs and letting out a sigh. 

He’d never expected this night to turn out so well. Before dinner he’d tried to think in best case scenarios, but he failed when every one he came up with ended in him curled on the floor, Yunho in a fit of rage above him, Mingi unable to stop it.

He’s still reeling from what actually happened, seeing Mingi so relaxed around the alpha, Yunho’s kind personality and pleasant scent. It pulls at the string in his head, starting to unravel all of his understanding of alphas. His head is quick to argue that Yunho must be one in a million, just like Yeosang had insisted Jongho was. He doesn’t know what to think, so he decides to stop thinking altogether, laying on his side and drifting to sleep, a smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> More chapters soon!!


	4. Head Alpha

After that day, Wooyoung starts to see Yunho often, he’ll join Mingi bringing him his meals, or they’ll run into him outside, stopping to talk for a while. Each time, after he gets over the initial burst of adrenaline urging him yet again to run, he’s able to relax around the alpha. 

Beyond that, Wooyoung starts to allow himself to walk closer to the other wolves when he’s out with Mingi, trying to get used to their scents without feeling like sprinting for the trees or passing out. Occasionally an alpha’s eyes will find him, making him freeze, but then they’ll smile politely and move on, leaving him less and less appalled every time it happens. 

Mingi’s walking Wooyoung back to his hut from the river when Wooyoung sees Seonghwa walking a ways away with another wolf, their hands intertwined. 

“Hey, who’s that with Seonghwa?” He asks.

“Oh, that’s Hongjoong.” Mingi follows his line of sight.

“You mean the head alpha?” 

“Yeah, that’s him.” Mingi sounds confused. 

Wooyoung thinks there has to be some mistake. The wolf with Seonghwa is shorter than him, excessive muscle absent from his small frame. His hair is brown in a messy mullet, and he’s talking lightly with Seonghwa. While even from a distance Wooyoung can see that the way he holds himself screams alpha, he also has a wide smile on his face when he looks at the beta.

Seonghwa notices them, waving and starting to walk over. Wooyoung’s breath hitches, until he realizes that the alpha isn’t coming with him, instead staying back and watching after Seonghwa. He never thought their head alpha would show so much attentiveness and respect, or any at all, really. 

Seonghwa greets them when he crosses the gap, him and Mingi falling into casual conversation, but Wooyoung’s eyes are still on the head alpha. He knows he’s the reason the other is staying away, and he’s reminded of Mingi’s previous words about Hongjoong wanting everyone to feel safe.

“Uh, hey guys?” He blurts, cringing when he accidentally interrupts the two betas. 

“Yeah?” Seonghwa answers. 

“I think… it would be okay if the head alpha came over here.” He gets out before he loses his nerve. 

“Are you sure?” Mingi checks. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Wooyoung says, not completely a lie. 

Seonghwa turns, waving to the alpha, who looks surprised when he’s gestured over. He starts walking over to them, his eyes gauging Wooyoung’s reaction. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Mingi smiles reassuringly at him, and Wooyoung realizes why when he feels himself shaking. 

“Hello Wooyoung, it’s really nice to meet you.” Hongjoong says politely, stopping next to Seonghwa and grabbing the beta’s hand again. Wooyoung’s mouth suddenly feels too dry. 

“T-thank you, sir. It’s nice to meet you too, sir.” Wooyoung chokes out, feeling like his throat’s closing. 

“It’s okay, please, call me Hongjoong. I’m here as a leader, but also as a friend.” The alpha tells him. Wooyoung can’t do anything beyond gulp and nod. 

Mingi and Seonghwa pick up their conversation again, letting Wooyoung focus on calming his racing pulse. He breathes in Hongjoong’s scent. He smells like pine, like wood deep in the forest. It’s heavy, but its familiarity doesn’t spike fear in him as much as he thinks it should. He finds himself able to tune in to their conversation, even contributing to it. 

Hongjoong is gentle throughout, his words lighthearted. Wooyoung doesn’t miss the proud smiles Mingi throws him the whole time, Seonghwa seemed just as pleased.

“Wooyoung, how are you doing?” Hongjoong asks, “Is there anything you need, anything that would make you more comfortable?” 

“No, everything’s been perfect sir- uh, Hongjoong.” Wooyoung responds.

Seonghwa reminds Hongjoong that they should be going, and Hongjoong reluctantly agrees. 

“Let me know if you need anything at all.” Hongjoong directs towards him.

“I will, thank you.” 

Hongjoong smiles at him, and Wooyoung finds his returning smile comes easily. The two say goodbye to Mingi and Wooyoung and walk in the direction they’d been going. 

While they walk away, they turn towards each other, their lips meeting sweetly before they part again, both smiling. 

Wooyoung’s nearly used to how happy couples in this pack seem to be, but seeing a beta in such an apparent loving relationship with their head alpha makes his head spin with shock. 

His attention is diverted when Mingi faces him, a wide smile on his face.

“Yeah yeah, I know I’m amazing.” Wooyoung starts walking towards his hut, Mingi following after him.

“So what do you think of him?” Mingi asks.

“I think… he’s nothing like I expected, and I think this village is strange.” He says, making Mingi laugh. 

“What did you expect him to be like?” Mingi questions. 

“Well, I expected him to be big, and tall, and muscular, and stern. I expected him to be like...”

“Like your old head alpha?”

Wooyoung gulps. “Yeah.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Mingi frowns. 

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault. But by the way, I think it’s a good strange.” 

“Good. I hope you two can be close, he’s one of the best wolves I’ve ever met.” Mingi says.

“I’ll try my best.” Wooyoung answers sheepishly.

“You’re already doing great.” Mingi assures him.

Wooyoung walks the rest of the way to his hut feeling proud of himself. 

  
  


Still feeling brave from meeting Hongjoong, Wooyoung rushes across the small space to Mingi’s hut before dinner. He knocks on the door to announce his arrival before he pushes the door open.

“Hey Mingi, I was thinking we could- oh, I’m sorry.” He sees Mingi scramble off of Yunho’s lap, both of them disheveled, their hair tangled, lips and cheeks red.

“I’m really sorry, I can come back later.” He moves towards the door.

“Wait, Wooyoung it’s okay.” Mingi calls, making him stop and turn back towards them. 

Yunho gets off the bed to stand next to Mingi, and Wooyoung still cringes, briefly expecting a blow from the alpha before he shoves the thought away. 

“What were you going to say?” Mingi asks.

“I was just thinking, what if we all ate dinner together?” Wooyoung feels his confidence draining.

“Okay, who all were you thinking of?” 

“I guess just the three of us, plus Seonghwa and Hongjoong, if they’re able to?” 

“I think that’s a great idea.” Mingi smiles. “Where do you want to eat?”

“Oh, I hadn’t thought that far.” Wooyoung rubs the back of his neck.

“Hm, there are a few tables outside the cafeteria that should be empty? What about there?” Yunho suggests.

“Does that sound okay?” Mingi asks him.

“Yeah, I think that sounds good.” Wooyoung answers.

“Me too! Now I have to go cook the meal, but I’ll meet you guys there?” Yunho heads for the door. 

“Okay, will you let Hwa and Joong know too?” Mingi calls, the alpha affirming before Wooyoung and Mingi wave him goodbye.

After he leaves, the two of them pass time talking, mainly consisting of Wooyoung teasing Mingi about him and Yunho, until they hear the bell signaling that dinner is ready. They walk over together, but every step towards where all the other wolves are also heading makes Wooyoung feel increasingly tense. 

“Here, this way.” Mingi says, pulling Wooyoung in a different direction before panic can set in.

Instead of following the rest of the pack, Mingi leads them to the side, where a few wooden tables are placed in the grass. Yunho’s already sitting at one of them, the table full of delicious smelling food. 

“Yunho, this looks  _ amazing! _ ” Wooyoung says as he sits down, Mingi sitting next to the alpha. 

“Well please, dig in!” Yunho responds, Mingi reaching for a plate.

“But wait, what about Hongjoong and Seonghwa?” Wooyoung says, his palms suddenly sweaty at the thought of breaking such an important rule.

“Oh, they always come late. They do the rounds, making sure everyone gets enough food first before they eat.” Yunho informs him, already taking a bite. 

Wooyoung can’t explain how much that warms his heart.

“At my old pack, the head alpha would eat as much as he wanted, and then everyone else got what was left.” He doesn’t know what compels him to open up.

The alpha and beta fall silent.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring down the mood..” Wooyoung says.

“No, please don’t apologize.” Yunho’s quick to reply.

“I just… I’m really glad you’re here now.” Mingi looks at him, his eyes swimming with an emotion Wooyoung can’t identify. 

“Me too.” Wooyoung looks down, smiling. 

They all start eating, Wooyoung still not able to shake the feeling that it’s wrong, until Hongjoong and Seonghwa eventually sit down with them. 

Hongjoong smiles warmly at him, and he lets out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Once they’re there, Wooyoung can breathe easier, can relax and enjoy the meal, even when Hongjoong’s scent reaches him.

He’s glad he made the suggestion now, enjoying the company of the other wolves. He feels grateful and appreciative that he’s able to do this, all of them opening up to each other. His attention is drawn from his thoughts when he hears Hongjoong mention San. He tries to pretend he’s not listening as intently as he is. 

He’d been thinking about the alpha a lot recently, his curiosity growing with each passing day. He wishes he could gain the courage to talk to him, but his nerves run rampant when he remembers his scent, the way his omega had reacted to it. He doesn’t know what it means, so he has tried to convince himself the best option is to avoid him, although he’s starting to reconsider.

The meal ends too quickly, and they all head their separate ways. Mingi walks him back to his hut, where they say goodbye. Wooyoung yells for Mingi to have fun with Yunho when he walks away, the other walking a little faster, no doubt with a blush on his cheeks. Wooyoung goes into his hut laughing, feeling light for the rest of the night. 

  
  


The dinner had given him enough bravery to ask if they can do it again the next night. Everyone happily agrees, and they plan to meet at the same place they had the day before. Him and Mingi are making their way there, a couple other wolves walking nearby, when Wooyoung suddenly stops. 

Ahead of them, he sees San walking with a wolf Wooyoung doesn’t recognize. For the first time, the alpha’s eyes aren’t on him, and he takes the opportunity, his eyes scanning the other’s face. He can’t deny that the alpha is attractive, his sharp features, strong jaw, and pink lips that make Wooyoung’s heart beat faster. 

“You’re staring.” Mingi’s teasing voice startles him out of his thoughts. Wooyoung looks away, his cheeks heating.

“You know, we  _ could _ invite him to eat with us.” Mingi suggests. 

“Oh no, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” 

“That’s okay, I figured.” Mingi chuckles. 

Wooyoung isn’t sure, he’s confused about how he feels, about how something in him tells him to be closer to the alpha. He’s still scared, he’s scared because he’s an alpha, the alpha that was draped over him when he woke up, and he’s scared of how he reacts to the other. He’s scared because he isn’t more scared. 

He supposes he’s spent enough time running, that a dinner with him and the other wolves he’s become comfortable with can’t do too much damage. 

“We can invite him.” He says finally.

“Really? Are you sure? We don’t have to.” Mingi’s voice is shocked.

“I know, I want to.” Wooyoung smiles.

“Okay, well let’s go sit down, and I’ll tell Yunho to ask him.”

Wooyoung nods, and they start walking again. 

“Wait.” He says, stopping again.

“What’s up? Did you change your mind?” Mingi turns towards him.

“No, I just, I think I want to be the one to ask him.” He rushes out.

“Wow, okay. Someone’s brave today!” Mingi teases, raising his eyebrows, seeming to bounce between pride and concern.

“I am.” Wooyoung nods. 

“I’ll be right here if you need anything.” Mingi says, and Wooyoung nods one more time before he turns and walks after the alpha.

He kicks himself with every step, wondering what has gotten into him. He wasn’t even planning on eating with the alpha, and now he volunteered to ask him? He’s determined to see it through, but his heart feels like it’s in his throat, his hands shaking.

He comes up behind the two alphas, their scents washing over him, settling unpleasantly in his stomach. He forces himself forward, his fingers barely grazing the back of the black haired alpha’s shoulder.

He spins around, any words dying on his lips when his eyes meet Wooyoung’s. Wooyoung stands frozen, his eyes wide, gulping around the lump in his throat. He hears the alpha, remembering that Mingi mentioned his name is San, say something to the other alpha, who nods and walks away. 

San turns his attention towards him again, his cat eyes watching him openly, waiting for Wooyoung to say something. Wooyoung’s too busy taking in San’s scent, trying to keep his head from going dizzy with it. He’s attempting to decipher at what point the strong cinnamon scent stopped instilling exclusively fear into him, when it started becoming more captivating than anything. 

He clears his throat, nearly needing to hold his breath to think coherently. 

“Um, hi.” He finally manages, his voice sounding small.

“Hey.” San says with a small smile, making Wooyoung’s heart flip. He’s too distracted by the alpha to realize that he’s supposed to say something again. 

“Oh right, sorry. I was just wondering if you would like to, uh- well we’re eating over there, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come eat over there with us too?” Wooyoung points in the direction of their table, cringing at his own hesitance. 

“Oh, yeah I would love to, thank you.” San only smiles wider, and Wooyoung’s devastated to find that he has dimples. 

“Okay.” Wooyoung says, still only able to stare. There’s a brief period of silence, their eyes meeting, tension stretching between them.

“I’ll go grab some food, and meet you there, okay?” San asks, his voice as smooth as Wooyoung remembers. 

“Yeah, okay, good.” Wooyoung nods. He turns back to walk towards Mingi, knowing his cheeks are bright pink. 

“How did that go?” Mingi questions when he reaches him.

“He, uh, he said yes.” Wooyoung gets out, feeling flustered. 

“Well that’s good right?” Mingi smiles.

“I guess so. Can we go sit down now?” 

“Yeah, come on.” Mingi chuckles, and they start walking. 

Wooyoung’s once again impressed with the food Yunho made and brought for them, and they sit down eagerly. 

“Hey, where have you guys been?” Yunho asks.

“We stopped so Wooyoung could ask San to join us.” Mingi tells him.

“Oh wow, that’s great!” Yunho smiles.

“I guess so.” Wooyoung mumbles, starting to pick at his food. 

Wooyoung’s head snaps up when he hears footsteps, San walking up carrying his food. 

“Is it okay if I sit here?” He gestures towards the spot next to Wooyoung. He nods, barely managing not to move away when the alpha sits down next to him. Mingi and Yunho’s voices fade into the background.

Wooyoung stops eating, San’s warmth bleeding into his side through the gap between them, the scent of cinnamon suddenly more appealing to him than any of the food. 

San must’ve sensed his discomfort as he stares down at his plate. “Do you want me to move? I can sit somewhere else if that’ll make you more comfortable?” San tells him. 

Wooyoung’s made an effort to get used to the wolves of this pack being beyond considerate of him and his comfort, but his heart flips when it’s San that’s showing him the same level of attentiveness and respect. 

“No, it’s okay. Stay.” Wooyoung says, getting himself to take a bite of the food. San smiles next to him before he does the same.

“Oh, San!” Hongjoong walks up to the table, Seonghwa close behind. “I didn’t know you’d be here?” He eyes Wooyoung with worry.

“I asked him to eat with us.” Wooyoung tells him, catching the leader’s look of pure surprise before he schools it to neutral. 

“Oh! Okay.” Hongjoong smiles, him and Seonghwa sitting down with them.

The other 5 fall into conversation effortlessly, Wooyoung listening to them while he eats. He finds it more endearing than he should, to see how San talks with them, freely and lively. He joins in when he can, trying to make his voice come out as more than a whisper when he does. More than once, he ends up talking only with San, mainly about trivial things like how their days are going, but Wooyoung enjoys it no matter the topic. 

At one point, when his conversation with the alpha dies down, Wooyoung feels eyes on him, and when he raises his head he sees 4 wolves suspiciously looking anywhere but at them. He chuckles, their voices picking up around him again. When they’re all finished eating, they stand, talking for another minute before they leave for the night.

“Thank you for inviting me to eat with you.” San tells him, still keeping a space between them, making Wooyoung’s chest feel tight. 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad I did.” 

“I’m glad you did too.” San smiles, and Wooyoung can’t help but return it, making San smile wider, his eyes crescent moons, dimples in his cheeks again. 

“Hey Wooyoung, I wanted to ask you if-” Mingi comes up next to him, settling his hand gently on Wooyoung’s shoulder as he addresses him. 

Wooyoung can’t help but react to the touch, his mind screaming that it’s a threat, and he recoils with a yelp, bumping into San behind him who catches him, his hands around his waist.

Wooyoung jumps again at the feeling of San’s hands on him, his chest heaving. He can’t breathe, his body trembling. San takes his hands off of his waist like he was burned. Wooyoung looks from Mingi and San to the other three, whose attention is now on him as well. They’re all watching him, their concern, and pity, it’s too much for him.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Mingi’s looking at him, his eyes swimming with guilt. 

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” He runs from the group, not stopping until he’s inside his hut, his back against the door. 

He wants to go back out, to tell Mingi that it’s not his fault and make sure he doesn’t look at him so dejectedly again, but he can’t get his pulse to slow enough to breathe normally. He wants to keep up his confidence and not lose it to a friendly touch, he wants to tell his friends that he’s okay and their concern is misplaced, that it was just a misunderstanding, but he can’t stop his hands from shaking while he crawls into his bed. 

He feels pathetic, ashamed that he reacted like that to something so simple. Tears slip from his eyes when he closes them, feeling cold even underneath his thick furs. He finds his mind drifting to cinnamon, to how warm he’d felt sitting next to the alpha, how much warmer he might feel being held by the alpha. 

He keeps those thoughts from his head, remembering how he’d reacted to even the lightest of touches. He eventually falls asleep, tossing uneasily, dreaming of dark eyes and cinnamon. 


	5. Lavender

He wakes up the next morning, his head throbbing and his eyes swollen. He hears Mingi’s voice and a knock at his door and he climbs out of bed, making his way to let him in. Mingi’s holding his breakfast, his face somber. 

“Wooyoung, I am so sorry.” Mingi starts. “I feel so awful, I swear it was an accident, but I should’ve been more careful, and I’m really sorry.” 

“It’s okay Mingi, really. It’s not your fault, please don’t blame yourself.” 

“Are you okay?” Mingi asks, his eyes roaming over Wooyoung’s face, still seeming unconvinced. 

“I’m okay. I promise.” 

“Okay well I’ll make it up to you, but I also needed to tell you that an omega showed up here this morning from another pack. He said he’s looking for you, but we didn’t tell him you’re here just in case.” 

“An omega?” Wooyoung’s head is spinning. 

“Yeah, he has blonde hair, his scent is kind of floral?” 

Wooyoung’s breath hitches, “Where?” 

“Last I saw he was talking to Seonghwa.” Mingi points the direction where he saw them, and Wooyoung’s heart beats faster. 

He rushes out of the hut, leaving Mingi bewildered behind him. His mind races as he runs where Mingi had pointed, until he sees the omega standing across from Seonghwa. 

He breaks into a sprint. 

“Sangie!” He yells, his best friend’s head snapping towards him. 

Wooyoung sees a wide smile on his face before he crashes into him. His arms wind around Yeosang’s waist, his face buried in his neck, Yeosang squeezing him back just as tightly. 

“I thought I’d never see you again.” He mumbles into the omega’s skin, blanketed in his lavender scent. He thinks it smells softer, almost more milky than usual, but he assumes it’s just because he hasn’t smelled it in so long. 

“I came to find you Woo.” Yeosang mumbles back. “I’m so happy to see you.” 

Wooyoung feels a tear drip onto Yeosang’s neck, his mind overwhelmed with emotion. He holds onto his best friend, never wanting to let go. 

“How are you doing? Are you okay? Are you safe here?” Yeosang is the first to pull back, only barely, wiping Wooyoung’s cheek with his thumb. 

“Yeah I’m okay, they’ve been treating me really well.” Wooyoung smiles. “But I’ve missed you so much.” 

“I’ve missed you too. And I have something I need to talk to you about.” Yeosang looks troubled.

“Of course, do you want to get some food first?” Wooyoung’s face falls.

“I just really need to talk to you.” Yeosang insists. 

“Okay, come on.” He grabs Yeosang’s hand, starting to pull him towards his hut. “Seonghwa, we’ll be in my hut, okay?” He calls back to the beta he’d nearly overlooked in his excitement.

He rushes Yeosang through the village, avoiding the other wolves and their confused glances. He pushes open the door, both of them walking inside. 

“Wow, you get this to yourself?” Yeosang looks around his room.

“I told you they’re treating me really well here.” Wooyoung gestures for Yeosang to sit on his bed, joining him once he does and latching onto him.

“So what do you need to talk to me about?” Wooyoung asks once they’re sufficiently tangled.

“Well, I’m not sure if you knew this, but Jongho was the one who helped me get you out of the pack.” He starts. 

“He did? I didn’t know that, but I couldn’t be more grateful to both of you, I owe you everything.” Wooyoung says, needing to tell him what’s been weighing on his mind. 

“I’m just sorry we couldn’t do something sooner. But that’s actually what I need to talk to you about. We tried to hide it, but the head alpha figured out that it was us.” Yeosang says, making Wooyoung’s stomach swirl. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Wooyoung looks him over for any injuries. 

“I’m fine, but Jongho isn’t. They kidnapped him, I managed to get away, but it was bad. There was so much blood, god..” Yeosang’s lip quivers, tears in his fear filled eyes, “They’re going to kill him Woo.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Wooyoung pulls him closer to him.

“I didn’t know what else to do than to find you, but I can’t just leave him there, I need him. I don’t know what to do.” Yeosang’s breathing comes faster, his scent soured with worry.

“Of course not Yeo, we’ll get him back.” Wooyoung runs his fingers through the other omega’s hair. 

“How?” Yeosang sniffles. 

“I’m not sure, but we’ll figure something out. I promise.” 

“But that’s not all.” Yeosang says.

“Okay.” Wooyoung responds, a stretch of silence falling over them. He thinks he smells tendrils of nervousness from Yeosang. “Are you okay?”

“Wooyoung, I’m pregnant.” 

Wooyoung’s brain goes blank, stilling against the omega. 

“Woo?” Yeosang whispers. 

“I’m sorry, I just- wow. You’re pregnant.” Wooyoung says. 

“I’m pregnant.” Yeosang’s hand finds his stomach. 

“And you’re happy?” 

“Yeah, I’m happy,” Yeosang smiles. Wooyoug nuzzles his face further against him. “but I can’t do it without him.”

“I know, you won’t have to.” Wooyoung assures him.

“What are we going to do?”

“Well for right now, are you hungry?” 

“Starving.” Yeosang sends him a look. 

“Right, why did I even ask?” Wooyoung laughs, until he realizes it’s because he’d gotten used to having enough food to eat every day, his face falling. “Here, come on. We’ll get you some food, and then go from there.” 

He climbs off the bed, Yeosang following him, and they walk out the door. Wooyoung pulls him over to Mingi’s hut, knocking gently on the door. Mingi opens it after a moment, Yunho sitting at the desk behind him. 

“Mingi, hi! First of all, I’m really sorry I ran off earlier.” Wooyoung says. 

“Oh, it’s totally okay. Consider us even now.” Mingi winks, making Wooyoung laugh. 

“Mingi, this is Yeosang. He’s my best friend from my old pack.” Wooyoung gestures to the omega next to him.

“Yeosang, I’ve heard a lot about you! I’m really glad you’re here.” Mingi smiles. 

“I’m glad too.” Yeosang replies with a small returning smile.

“Right, so I was wondering if you still have my plate?” Wooyoung asks.

“Yeah, I was going to leave it in your hut, but I didn’t want to go in without your permission, so I have it here with me.” Mingi gestures to his table, moving inside to let him in. 

“Great, thanks!” Wooyoung walks in, grabbing the food off the table. “Hey Yunho.” He waves, the other greeting him and waving back before Wooyoung walks back to Yeosang. 

“We’ll be in my hut.” Wooyoung tells Mingi.

“Okay, well let me know if you need anything.” Mingi smiles again, Wooyoung returning it before he grabs Yeosang’s hand and they leave. 

“Woo, was that an alpha in there?” Yeosang’s watching him with wide eyes. 

“Oh, yeah that was Yunho, he’s courting Mingi.” 

“But you, you were okay around him, you were near him. I could smell his scent from outside, and you went in and you were fine.” Yeosang says, in complete awe. 

“Yeah, I guess I was.” Wooyoung smiles. They reach his hut again, and he opens the door for Yeosang. 

They sit on his bed, Wooyoung insisting that Yeosang eats the whole meal. 

“This is delicious!” Yeosang groans, and goes through the same surprise Wooyoung did when he finds out that Yunho, an alpha, is the one who makes their food. 

“So, you said something about courting? What’s that?” Yeosang asks between bites. 

“Oh, yeah!” Wooyoung goes through explaining courting to his friend, Yeosang perplexed by the idea of a loving relationship like he’d been.

“Wait, so at the end they mate? But isn’t Mingi a beta?” Yeosang says.

“Yeah he is, it doesn’t matter here.” Wooyoung answers, pride seeping into his words. He nods along while Yeosang goes through how strange it seems. 

“Lots of things about this pack are strange.” Wooyoung comments, chuckling, leading into him describing all the things that have thrown him off since he got here. 

Yeosang’s interest is piqued when he mentions San, thoroughly confused when he tells him the story of the alpha being with him when he woke up. 

“He just.. I don’t know, he makes me feel weird. I don’t know what it is, or how I feel about it.” Wooyoung frowns. 

“That sounds about right.” Yeosang laughs. 

“So, I guess we should go tell Hongjoong about what you told me.” Wooyoung says, noticing Yeosang’s finished eating. 

“Hongjoong?” The omega asks. 

“Yeah, the head alpha.” Wooyoung answers, and Yeosang freezes. 

“Woo, no, we can figure something else out, it’s okay. I don’t want to make you do that, and I can’t say that I want to either.” Yeosang says, his face panicked. 

“Why not?” Wooyoung tilts his head, until realization dawns on him. “Oh no, Hongjoong is really nice and respectful. He’s nothing like… him.” He gulps. 

“I… are you sure?” Yeosang says. 

“I promise. I know he’ll want to help us.” Wooyoung smiles reassuringly. 

“Okay, I trust you.” Yeosang nods. 

“Come on, I’ll be with you the whole time.” Wooyoung reaches for him, grabbing his hand again and pulling him off the bed. 

They walk to Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s hut, Wooyoung hoping that they’ll be there. 

“So you said Seonghwa is his mate right? A beta too?” Yeosang checks.

“Right.” 

“Still seems weird.” Yeosang mumbles under his breath.

“I know.” Wooyoung chuckles. He knocks on their door, relieved when Seonghwa opens it. 

“Hey, is Hongjoong here?” Wooyoung asks.

“Yeah he is, please come in.” Seonghwa moves, letting the two omegas walk in. “So, you two know each other then?” He chuckles .

“Right, yeah. Seonghwa, this is Yeosang, he’s my best friend from my old pack.” Wooyoung introduces.

“It’s really nice to meet you.” Seonghwa smiles.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Yeosang replies.

“We’re really glad to have you here.” Seonghwa adds. “Here, Hongjoong’s through here.” He walks them into another room, the alpha sitting at a large desk.

Wooyoung’s head flashes back to when he was in a situation eerily similar to this, threatening to make him spiral into panic. However, he forces himself to breathe and stay calm, taking in how many differences there are between the two. Where the head alpha at his old pack had a bare desk, stiff alpha guards, and a stony emotionless expression, Hongjoong’s office is filled with life and personality, proof of the love he receives from his pack, he has no need for guards, and his face breaks out into a wide smile when they walk in, his eyes bright and friendly. 

He sees Yeosang next to him, his eyes gauging Hongjoong, no doubt remembering their previous head alpha the same way he was. He hopes his friend comes to the same conclusion he had after meeting Hongjoong.

“Wooyoung, I’m really glad you’re here.” The alpha greets. Wooyoung greets him in return, going through introductions between him and the other omega. 

While he’s talking, Wooyoung feels Yeosang trembling next to him before he smells him. His scent is weighed down by fear, his body frozen next to Wooyoung. He grabs the other omega’s hand, holding it tightly and offering him an encouraging smile. Yeosang takes in a shaky breath. 

“So, we have something we need to talk to you about.” Wooyoung redirects to Hongjoong.

“Of course, here follow me.” The alpha gets up, leading them out into the main room where long benches are, furs draped over them.

“Is it okay if Seonghwa stays?” Hongjoong asks. 

Wooyoung tells him yes, and he feels Yeosang squeeze his hand. He looks over to see the omega’s face, utter shock written on it, his eyes wide, and Wooyoung realizes it’s because of Hongjoong’s question. Yeosang still isn’t used to being shown common decency, but especially for it to be coming from the head alpha, Wooyoung understands more than anyone that it’s enough to make the other’s head spin. 

He can only nod knowingly, and the two of them sit on one of the benches, Seonghwa and Hongjoong sitting on the other, their hands intertwined.

“So what did you need to talk about?” Hongjoong questions.

Wooyoung starts explaining the situation, leaving out most of the details about what happened to him, but sharing enough so they can understand. He encourages Yeosang to speak up as much as he’s comfortable with, describing what happened after Wooyoung escaped. Hongjoong’s face falls with unease throughout the conversation, deepening when Yeosang tells him what’s happening to Jongho.

“That’s so terrible, I’m really sorry, to both of you.” Hongjoong tells them, his voice sincere. “But I promise, we will help you get Jongho back.” 

“You’d really do that for us?” Yeosang asks.

“Of course. We are so beyond grateful that you got Wooyoung to safety, and we want to help both of you, no matter what.” Hongjoong assures him. Wooyoung can’t help but smile. 

“So what’s the plan?” Wooyoung asks. 

“Yeosang, what do you think would be the best way to get him out?” Hongjoong directs the question to the omega, who seems surprised to be asked for his opinion. 

“I think a small group, trying to get in and out without being noticed would be best. If there’s one thing the head alpha has a lot of, it’s guards, alphas looking for a fight.” Yeosang shivers. 

“Okay, well first of all I think San should go. He’s our strongest alpha.” Hongjoong suggests. “And Yeosang, would you be comfortable leading him back to your pack? Do you think two wolves will be enough?”

“Wait, Joong, Yeosang can’t go. He has to stay here.” Wooyoung cuts in. 

“Okay, that’s okay. But why, if it’s okay for me to ask?” The alpha asks. Wooyoung looks over at Yeosang, who nods, yet again taken aback by the head alpha’s consideration. 

“Because he’s pregnant.” 

“Oh, okay. Well then you’ll stay and we’ll make sure you’re taken care of.” Hongjoong pauses. “Wooyoung, are you comfortable going?” 

“Wait, why does he have to go?” Yeosang cuts in, before he shrinks into himself in fear of retaliation from the head alpha.

“He’s the only other one who knows how to get there, and he knows what Jongho looks like and where he might be in your old village.” Hongjoong explains, his words tinged with sympathy. 

“Right, that makes sense.” Wooyoung nods. 

“But isn’t there another way?” Yeosang turns towards Wooyoung. “Woo, I never meant for you to be pulled into this, I don’t want you to have to go back there.” 

“It’s okay Yeo, I promise. We’ll go and bring Jongho back, it’ll be okay.” Wooyoung tells him.

“I can go instead, I’m fine really.” Yeosang tries again, nearing desperation. 

“No, definitely not.” Wooyoung looks at him, his eyes firm before he turns back to Hongjoong. “I’ll go.” 

Yeosang sighs in defeat. 

“Okay, I’ll tell San, and we’ll help you be ready to go in a few days.” Hongjoong says.

“Thank you Joong.” Wooyoung responds. 

When the four of them stand to say goodbye, Hongjoong closer to them than when they were sitting, Wooyoung feels Yeosang’s hand jolt where it’s still in his, the other taking a step back. Wooyoung doesn’t want his friend to be afraid of the alpha, so he takes a deep breath and lets go of his hand, stepping forward to reach it out towards Hongjoong. 

The alpha looks surprised, but clasps his hand anyways, giving it a firm shake. His heart pounds against his ribcage as he feels the alpha’s hand around his, but his mind is settled for the first time around him, knowing it’s okay, sure that he won’t hurt him.

“You’re welcome.” Hongjoong smiles. “I told you we’re always here for you.” He adds, and Wooyoung returns his smile. 

Hongjoong and Seonghwa walk them out, and as Wooyoung leads Yeosang back to his hut, the omega keeps throwing glances at him. 

“What?” Wooyoung asks, his cheeks warm. 

“You seem different.” Yeosang searches his face. “You seem happy.” He smiles. 

Wooyoung responds without hesitation, smiling back. “I am.” 

  
  


The next two days are filled with gathering supplies for their trip, packs with food and enough furs to lay out for both of them at night. Wooyoung’s attached to Yeosang’s side the whole time, neither wanting to let go when they’d just gotten back to each other. Wooyoung barely sees San, admittedly avoiding the alpha. 

After those two days blow by quicker than Wooyoung would’ve hoped, the forest edge finds Wooyoung and San standing to say goodbye to their friends before they leave, the sun beginning to peek over the trees. Yunho already detailed all the food he packed for them, far more than they’ll need, but he wanted to make sure they have enough, and Wooyoung and San both said heartfelt goodbyes to Mingi. 

Seonghwa offered them words of encouragement, and Hongjoong gave both of them a stern lecture about staying safe, Wooyoung’s followed by a warm smile, San’s followed by a tight hug. Wooyoung swears he sees the head alpha shed a tear to which San promises he’ll be back sooner than he knows. Wooyoung turns to Yeosang last.

Yeosang’s eyes are filled with tears, and Wooyoung pulls him in for a hug, holding him close against him.

“You better come back.” Yeosang murmurs in his ear. 

“I will. But do you feel safe here? You’re sure you’ll be okay while I’m gone?”

“I’ve felt safer here than I have in my entire life, don’t worry about me. Just please be safe, I’ll kick your ass if you get hurt.” They both laugh, interrupted by sniffles, “I love you Woo, I’ll miss you so much.” Yeosang’s milky scent swirls with anxiety.

“I love you too Sangie, I’ll be okay I promise.” Wooyoung’s eyes feel misty but he tries to contain it.

He pulls back, his hand on the omega’s cheek, before he turns away to join San. He looks at the alpha briefly, catching his eyes as the other watches him with an emotion he can’t decipher. They both face forward, and Wooyoung takes a deep breath before they step into the forest.


	6. Fire

They walk in silence for a majority of the morning, Wooyoung taking in the forest around him, trying to focus on the wind against his face or the birds chirping in the trees, anything but the smell of cinnamon wafting off the alpha next to him. 

As they walk, the trees seem to tower over Wooyoung, growing denser, pressing in. His mind flashes back to the trees whipping past him in a daze, his adrenaline pumping, the distant sound of running water bringing back the feeling of the head alpha’s slimy tongue on his neck, his repulsive scent stuck to his skin. 

“Wooyoung, are you okay?” He hears San ask him. He didn’t realize that he’d slowed, staring out at nothing. 

He can’t answer, his breath caught in his chest, lost inside his own paralyzing memories. He knows his scent is overwhelmed with fear, the alpha no doubt taking notice. He watches through the haze in his head as San holds his hand out to him hesitantly.

He grips it with his own before he can think, intertwining their fingers like they’ve done it a million times. Instead of letting himself spiral deeper into his thoughts, he focuses on the feeling of San’s hand slotted against his. It’s rough and warm, making his own tingle pleasantly. 

He knows he shouldn’t enjoy the contact, should be flinching away like he did before, but the alpha’s touch grounds him, brings his cinnamon scent that much closer. It makes a sense of security wash over him.

He squeezes San’s hand tighter, and they continue walking.

They walk in silence, far more comfortable than Wooyoung would’ve thought, their hands still clasped, until the sun is high overhead. 

“Hey Wooyoung?” San speaks up. 

“Yeah?” Wooyoung hums.

“Not that I’m complaining about this- at all.” He swings their intertwined hands lightly. “But I just, when you’re upset, I don’t know how to help you without scaring you, or making it worse, and I would never want to do that. I guess I just want you to tell me what your boundaries are, tell me what you’re comfortable with so I can try my best to help you when you need it.”

Wooyoung hides a smile, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. He wants to tell San how he feels, wants to tell him everything, but something stops him. He doesn’t want to be a burden to the alpha, he’s stuck under a lifetime of being told to never voice his own needs.

“Oh, it’s okay, I don’t need anything.” He ends up saying. 

“At least just tell me what you’re comfortable with me doing, if that’s okay?” San asks, and Wooyoung notices he’s avoiding ending any of his requests as a command, making his heart feel like it’s going to burst. 

“Okay, well first, I think I’d say just, don’t touch me without asking. That’s the biggest one.” 

“Okay, of course.” San nods. “Anything else?” 

“I guess just asking a lot of questions, and then listening. I know you’re already great at that, but if I tell you not to do something I mean it. Also, I just don’t want to be pressured to do anything, I have way too much experience with that.” Wooyoung trails off, realizing he’d been rambling, looking up at San who’s staring back at him with puppy eyes. “I’m sorry, was that too much? I know it’s a lot, I’m sorry I’m so difficult.” Wooyoung feels his cheeks heat at his accidental rant. 

“No, please don’t apologize! You’re not difficult at all, I want you to feel like you can be open with me. Thank you for telling me.” San rushes to assure him. “I promise I’ll never do anything with you without first asking your permission.”

“Thank you San.” Wooyoung smiles, feeling warm. 

“You’re welcome, and by the way, this is the bare minimum I can do. Everybody should know and respect your boundaries, and I’m sorry that anybody made you feel like you don’t deserve that.” San squeezes his hand. 

Wooyoung can only nod, working to understand how someone can be so understanding, especially an alpha, which he’s only recently started to realize aren’t all heartless monsters. He can’t believe he ever thought that about wolves as sweet and caring as San, Hongjoong, and Yunho, and he feels shame creep into him at the thought. 

He falls into silence, thinking about how he should be alarmed by the emotions creating an affectionate storm in his chest. They walk until the sun starts to descend, Wooyoung feeling more at ease than he ever would’ve thought he could, alone with an alpha in the middle of the forest. 

“Do you want to stop for the night and start a fire?” San asks him. 

“Yeah, sounds good.”

They find a small clearing, and lay their furs out spaced apart. They both collect as many branches as they can, piling them before San lights it with one of the matches they have. Hongjoong had given them the pack of matches, one of the few things they buy from the humans, and Wooyoung’s grateful that they do. 

Once the fire is crackling steadily, they both sit on their furs, pulling out some of the food that Yunho packed for them. They talk lightly while they eat, Wooyoung soaking in the warmth from the fire as they flow through easy topics. 

“Wooyoung, can I tell you something?” San asks.

“Yeah sure.” Wooyoung stops eating, turning his full attention to the alpha, whose features are softened by the orange glow of the fire. 

“I just want to say that I’m sorry we didn’t get off on the right foot, for what happened the first time we met. I didn’t mean to scare you in any way, and I’m sorry.” San’s eyes are apologetic as he watches Wooyoung. 

“It’s okay San, I was just really surprised, and confused.” 

“I know, and I never should’ve put you in that position, so I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, really, you don’t need to be sorry.” Wooyoung tells him. “But if it’s okay that I ask, why were you holding me when I woke up?” He asks, finally voicing his curiosity.

“Of course it’s okay, you deserve to know.” San says. “I don’t know exactly how to explain it, but since Chan brought you to our pack, I’ve felt this pull towards you. It felt like I couldn’t tear myself away from you, so that’s why I was with you when you woke up.” 

“Oh, okay. Well thank you, for taking care of me.” Wooyoung responds with a small smile. He doesn’t tell him that he knows exactly what he’s talking about, having been desperately tugging against the pull towards the alpha since he woke up in his arms.

“I’ll always be here to take care of you.” Wooyoung almost doesn’t hear San’s voice, his words quiet in the space between them. 

Wooyoung can’t help but smile, San returning it and torturing him with his dimples. His internal turmoil is interrupted by his own sudden yawn. He swears he hears San giggle across from him, and he shoots a glare at him, which he guesses is free from any intimidation, San still smiling at him. 

“Are you ready to go to bed?” San asks. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Wooyoung’s eyes droop, soothed from the warmth of the fire. They both lay down, crawling between their furs. 

As Wooyoung is drifting off, he can’t stop himself from feeling the pull again, and even wrapped in the thick furs heated by the nearby fire, he wonders if he would be warmer in San’s arms. 

  
  


After waking up and eating a quick breakfast, they walk throughout the next day, talking about anything and everything, Wooyoung eager to learn more about the alpha. He talks to keep his mind from wandering as the forest around him grows somewhat familiar. His chest starts to ache more than his legs, filling with dread the closer they get to his old pack. The only thing keeping him level headed is San’s presence next to him, his smooth voice and entertaining stories. 

He feels lighter when, after San trips over the ground and stumbles a couple steps, Wooyoung lets out a chuckle that results in San playfully scolding him. Wooyoung finds it endearingly cute, but he hangs his head in mock shame, San failing to hide a smile. At one point Wooyoung grabs his hand again, unable to think of a reason not to, and the alpha hums happily in response. 

When the sun begins to set they settle down for the night, laying out their furs and starting another fire, Wooyoung’s exhausted, the two of them having crossed a large distance. He eats quickly before he lays down, saying goodnight to San, already starting to fade out of consciousness. 

He jolts awake, his eyes flying open when he feels rough hands grabbing him. 

He tries to scream, but there’s a hand clamped over his mouth. He’s being dragged away from the simmering fire, from San, and he can’t do anything more than let out muffled pleas. He smells the two wolves’ scents, putrid with alpha musk, and he thrashes uselessly against the arms around him.

“I told you we should’ve checked out the smoke.” One of them says to the other, smug and conceited. 

“I can’t believe we actually found him.” The other replies, his voice nasally. 

“The head alpha will be happy to have him back.” The first alpha pauses, breathing deeply. “But  _ fuck,  _ he smells so good, maybe we should have some fun with him first.” Both of them laugh, the sound vile, igniting panic in Wooyoung. His vision goes blurry, fear in his veins. 

The alphas stop walking, maneuvering him onto the ground, pulling at his clothes. In their haste, the hand that was silencing him slips, and he jerks his head to the side. 

“SAN! San, help, please!” The hand slaps over his mouth again. 

“Shut the fuck up, slut.” One of the alphas snarls. 

A twig snaps nearby, the second alpha standing to search the trees with an angry huff. The hands still on him are sloppy, hurried, greedy, and he uses that to his advantage, twisting under the grasp and scrambling to his feet, breaking into a run. 

“San, please help me!” He screams, his heart pounding as he tears through branches, sweat covering his skin. 

His breath is stolen from him when suddenly it’s like he runs into a wall, his body crashing to a halt from the hand wrapped around his neck. He’s slammed onto the ground, pain bursting from the force. The alpha is on top of him again, pressing him against the dirt with crushing weight. 

“Slippery little thing, aren’t you omega?” He sneers, his breath hot and revolting on Wooyoung’s cheek.

“I think we need to teach you a lesson, bitch.” Wooyoung’s side erupts excruciatingly where the second alpha kicks him before he leans down, grabbing Wooyoung’s shirt and pulling it up impatiently to bunch under his chin. The alpha runs his hands down Wooyoung’s stomach, his fingers cold, digging disgust into his skin where he touches him. 

Unable to move against the hands holding him down with bruising pressure, Wooyoung stares up at the night sky, the stars hanging above him as the two alphas fight over him, tugging at him, tears falling from his eyes.

He tries to flinch away when one of the alphas is ripped off of him, a sickening crack sounding through the air, an ear piercing scream following. When he’s freed of the hands on him, his chest heaving, he sees San tearing into the second alpha, the first crumpled against the dirt.

San’s cinnamon scent is on fire with fury, his eyes glowing red, the alpha helpless against his unrestrained rage. Wooyoung falls onto his back again, his hand clutched over his side where he curls around it. The rustling comes to a halt, silence replacing it, and Wooyoung feels hysteria build in him with thoughts of San lying lifeless, leaving the other two alphas to finish what they started. 

He hears footsteps shuffle closer to him and he stills, expecting cruel words and touches again, but instead San kneels by his side, his hands hovering over him.

“Woo, i-is it okay if I pick you up?” San asks, his voice frantic. 

Wooyoung nearly cries with relief when he sees and smells the alpha, and he nods weakly. San pulls his shirt down before he slips his arms under him, picking him up and holding him close. Wooyoung trembles as he carries him, cowering with every movement. 

“Are you hurt?” San looks him over, his eyes cloudy with concern and thinly veiled anger. 

“It’s- it’s just my side.” He winces. With San holding him, he can see the two alphas lying motionless in the dark shadows. “There’s so much blood..” He comments, San’s arms around him smeared with it. “Did you kill them?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.” San responds, his voice haunted, but holding no remorse. 

“But, how did you.. there were two of them...” Wooyoung questions quietly. 

San stares straight ahead. “I don’t know, I… I just couldn’t let them touch you again.” 

Wooyoung doesn’t answer, instead pressing his face into the alpha’s chest as he walks. “I’m so sorry Wooyoung.” He hears San say above him. 

When they get back to their campsite, Wooyoung notices the fire, still crackling. 

“San.” He speaks up. 

“Yeah?” San looks down at him with concern, his eyes returning to their usual deep brown.

“Those alphas, they were looking for me, they found us because of the smoke. I’m worried more are going to come.” His eyes fill with tears, tremors running through his body. He feels more than he hears the protective growl that vibrates through San’s chest. 

“I’ll go put it out.” The alpha starts to gently let Wooyoung down onto his furs. 

Wooyoung stills, terrified of losing the only source of security he has, the inexplicable sense of refuge he finds in San’s scent, when he’s held by him. Before he can think, he throws his arms around the alpha’s neck, burying his face there. 

“Please don’t let me go.” He mumbles against his skin. 

“Okay, okay, I won’t. I’ve got you. Here.” San maneuvers Wooyoung until he understands, moving to cling onto his back. 

Wooyoung wraps his arms around his neck again, his legs around his waist as he presses himself as close as he can get to San’s body. He breathes in the alpha’s scent, recognizing the soothing pheromones he’s emitting, breathing out shakily.

San grabs a container from his bag before he starts down a small trail through the forest. Warmth bleeds into Wooyoung as he clings to him, his eyes clenched shut against the darkness pressing in around them. His side aches every time he’s jostled with San’s steps, but he doesn’t loosen his grip. 

He knows San can feel his chest heaving with his still labored breaths, the dead alpha’s blood crusted against him, the smell of iron making his vision tunnel. His skin is crawling from the memory of their touch, his head spiraling with shock.

He hears the trickle of running water and feels San bend down, filling the container with it. He freezes when San starts to pull him off of him, a whine caught in his throat. 

“Just for a second, okay?” San says softly, and Wooyoung lets himself be set on the ground. He shivers, frigid with the loss of the alpha against him. 

San leans over the stream, rubbing the water against his arms, washing the blood off of them. When he’s done he turns to Wooyoung. 

“Can I?” He asks, and Wooyoung nods. 

The alpha’s touch is feather light, caressing him where blood is drying. It falls off in flakes, disappearing with the droplets of cold water, followed by San’s fingers smoothing over his skin. When the alpha’s finished, he spins around, and Wooyoung wastes no time in latching onto his back again. 

He attempts to force his mind into emptiness while San walks them back, keeping his eyes firmly shut until he hears the snap of the fire again. 

He watches San pour the water over the embers that hiss as they die out, before he kicks dirt over the pile, erasing any traces of smoke from the air. 

“Is that okay?” San turns his head to ask him. He nods. “Do you want me to put you down now?” He shakes his head. 

San moves Wooyoung so he’s in his arms again before he sits down on his own furs, Wooyoung curled in his lap, his face pressed against his neck. The alpha runs his hands gently over him, his touch firm but not restricting, his fingers carding through his hair. Wooyoung feels tears run down his face, seeping into San’s skin where they land, sobs tearing from his throat. 

“It’s okay baby, I’ve got you. You’re safe now.” San whispers.

Wooyoung lets the words wash over him, soothing him, and he takes a deep breath when he runs out of tears. It’s then that he realizes his scent mixing with San’s from where he’s pressed against him, calming his omega, making him melt into the alpha. 

San continues whispering assurances to him, his hands steady on his skin, and exhaustion catches up to him. He doesn’t mean to fall asleep against the alpha, but he’s rendered powerless against it, wrapped in cinnamon, San’s sweet voice in his ear as he’s pulled under.


	7. Nightmares

The next morning when Wooyoung opens his eyes he sits up with a gasp, his breathing short until he remembers where he is. He notices that he’s back under his own furs, turning his head to see San sitting on his next to him, a gap between them. 

“Are you okay?” The alpha asks. 

“I think so.” He shivers. 

“Here, you should eat something.” San stands, grabbing breakfast from their bags and handing his meal to him. 

“Thank you.” He tells him, looking down at the food. 

His stomach clenches at the thought of putting anything in it, but he looks up to see San’s worried eyes on him, not wanting to worry him any further. He takes small bites, each one furthering the nausea surging in him. They both eat quietly, until the question swirling in Wooyoung’s head demands attention. 

“San?” He asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Hm?” The alpha turns his head to look at him. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah of course.” San stops eating to give him his full attention.

“Did you sleep at all last night?” 

“No, I didn’t.” San answers. 

“Why not?” 

“I just couldn’t let anything happen to you again. I had to make sure you were safe.” 

“But I fell asleep in your arms, why were we apart when I woke up?” Wooyoung adds, curiosity still burning a hole through him. 

“I knew how vulnerable you were. I didn’t want to take advantage of that.” 

“Oh. That’s, I… thank you.” Wooyoung feels pink dust his cheeks, as he smiles down at the food in his lap that he’s still barely touched.

“You’re welcome.” San pauses, his eyes soft as they watch Wooyoung. “You know, you don’t have to finish that if you don’t want to.” He nods at Wooyoung’s breakfast. 

“Thank you.” Wooyoung sighs, pushing the meal away from him. 

“No need to thank me. I’ll never force you to do anything, remember?” San stands and grabs what’s left from in front of him. “I’ll save this for you for later.” He says, and Wooyoung cracks a small, grateful smile. 

San checks on him periodically while they pack up their supplies for the day, asking him how he’s feeling and if he needs anything.

“Are you sure you’re okay to walk today? It’s okay if you’re not.” He tells him.

“I’m fine San, I promise.” Wooyoung looks into the alpha’s eyes.

“Okay, well let me know if you need to stop at any time, okay?” Wooyoung nods, and they start off through the trees. 

  
  


After an uneventful morning of walking, both of them lost in their thoughts, Wooyoung can’t ignore the ache in his side anymore, the dull throb that spreads through his abdomen. Despite what San had said, Wooyoung’s determined to keep walking while they have daylight. He settles for clutching his hand over his side to relieve some of the pain, wincing at the pressure.

After a few more steps, San lets out a sigh. “Wooyoung, I can’t tell you how sorry I am.” The alpha stops, turning to face him, his eyes flitting down to where he’s grabbing his side. 

“For what?” Wooyoung tilts his head. 

“I’m supposed to be protecting you, and I didn’t. I let you get taken, I should’ve been more careful, but I wasn’t, and it’s all my fault. I’m so angry with myself, but more than anything I’m so  _ so _ sorry.” He hangs his head when he’s finished, cinnamon twisting with guilt.

“San, you  _ did  _ protect me.” Wooyoung starts, leaning down to catch San’s eyes. “You saved me. You’re the reason those alphas didn’t do anything to me. They were going to- but then you… you stopped them. You saved me.” His eyes fill with tears. 

“But-”

Wooyoung throws his arms around San’s neck, tucking his nose under his jaw and pulling his body flush against him. 

“ _ You saved me _ .” He breathes. 

San softens, winding his arms around his waist, his palms spread against his back. Wooyoung smiles when the alpha’s scent returns to its familiar warmth. Cinnamon burns pleasantly through his nose where it’s against the alpha’s scent gland, and he can’t help but press his lips there, hearing San’s breath hitch. The skin is soft, the heavy smell spiking to mix with his own. His heart pounds through him as San stands still, letting Wooyoung scent him. 

When Wooyoung finally pulls back, a couple tears falling from his eyes, San wipes them away with his thumbs. Wooyoung lets out a breath before he steps back with a smile, catching San’s hand with his, linking their fingers. San smiles back at him, and they continue walking, their hands swinging between them. 

They talk while they walk for a majority of the day, Wooyoung gravitating closer to San throughout, their sides ending up pressed together. They continue on until light starts to drain from the sky, and they find a place to set up for the night. They don’t start a fire, instead eating dinner on their respective furs, their eyes adjusting to the darkness. 

“So based on what you told us, we should get to the village tomorrow?” San asks around a bite of food.

“Yeah.” Wooyoung’s head blurs at the thought. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to remind you.” San winces. 

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Wooyoung hurries to reassure him.

“It’ll be okay.” San adds, and Wooyoung can only nod weakly. 

When Wooyoung lays down to sleep, San doesn’t. He pulls his thickest fur up, stepping closer to drape it over Wooyoung before he sits back down on his own furs. 

“You’re really going to stay awake all night?” Wooyoung asks in disbelief. 

“I have to make sure you’re safe.” 

“But what about you? You need to sleep too.”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.” San tires to smile reassuringly. 

Wooyoung pauses, looking at San sitting cross legged, his eyes scanning the forest. He can’t just let the alpha sit through sleepless nights, everything in him urging him to make sure he’s taken care of. He takes a moment to think, deciding that he’s more than comfortable letting San sleep next to him. His head tells him that what he’s feeling goes beyond comfortable and into desire to have the alpha close, but he pushes the thought away. 

“What if you come closer and sleep next to me?” His omega purrs when he voices the suggestion. “Then you can make sure I’m safe and also get some sleep.”

“I’m okay, really. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“I won’t be uncomfortable. Please?” 

“You’re really sure?” San checks.

“Yes, I’m really sure.” 

“Okay, as long as you’re okay with it.” San stands and picks up his furs, moving them next to Wooyoung’s and laying down. “Let me know if you need anything or need me to move at any point tonight, okay?”

“Okay, thank you.” Wooyoung smiles. “So you won’t stay awake now, right?” He asks, turning to face the alpha. 

“I won’t, I promise. Now get some sleep, Woo.” San shushes softly, his eyes watching Wooyoung, making him melt like the chocolate in them.

Wooyoung’s breath hitches when the nickname falls from San’s lips, and he’s too busy calming the butterflies fluttering in his stomach to say anything else. He falls asleep faster than he means to, slipping into unconsciousness with San watching over him.

  
  


_ He’s surrounded by crushing darkness. _

_ Empty eyes bore into him, bony fingers clutching at him, tearing his skin.  _

_ He can’t run, can’t scream, can’t breathe.  _

_ He’s cold, chilled to the bone like he’s never known warmth.  _

  
  


He gasps awake, gulping for air, his lungs on fire. San is by his side immediately, his eyes on him, searching. 

“What’s wrong, are you okay?”

Wooyoung sits up and leans forward, his head in his hands, his response caught in his throat. 

“Is it okay if I touch you?” San asks, his voice nearly silent. 

Wooyoung nods, and he hears San sit more comfortably next to him. He doesn’t mean to flinch away from San’s hand on his back, but he relaxes under the touch before the alpha can retract it. 

He focuses on breathing in and out while San rubs soothing circles into his back, his fingertips kneading softly into his skin. The ringing in his ears fades, cinnamon filling his nose like a blanket over him. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” San asks, his voice quiet. Wooyoung nods. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Wooyoung thinks over the question, his instinct being to stamp down the memories and put on a smile. Before he can follow through, he realizes that he’s tired of hiding it, finding no reason not to confide in San, who has proven himself to be nothing but trustworthy and caring.

“It was about my old pack.” He starts, San nodding that he’s listening. “About what happened to me there.” He pauses to take a deep breath. 

“My whole life, I saw alphas take everything from everyone, never caring about how they got it. They would hurt people for fun, search out their next victim. I learned that if you don’t stay away from alphas, if you don’t run the opposite way at the first hint of one, you don’t survive. It was drilled into me from years of witnessing abuse from alphas, and sometimes I was the one who took the beatings.” 

He sees San tense where he’s sitting next to him, but his eyes are still watching him with soft understanding. 

“Our head alpha arranged all of the matings, and omegas were assigned an alpha, whose job was to use their body for pups, and omegas had no say in it, or in anything at all. After I presented, I went to see the head alpha to find out who I was supposed to be mated to, but the head alpha told me I was going to be  _ his  _ omega.” Wooyoung sees San clench his fist and jaw before he continues.

“The head alpha is hateful, and violent. He’s nothing like Hongjoong, he’s not a friend, he doesn’t want what’s best for his pack, he’s a disgusting power hungry tyrant. He kept me locked up for 3 months until my first real heat. When it came, he had his guards come in and take me to his room, they held me down, and he was going to r-rape me.” He lets out a choked sob, his throat tightening, his breaths coming in short gasps. 

“Wooyoung it’s okay, you don’t need to say any more.” San’s eyes are bright red when Wooyoung looks at him, his scent dark with anger and his voice tight, but his touch is still light on his back.

Wooyoung turns towards San, lunging into him, crashing himself against the alpha as close as he can get, wrapping himself in his arms, his scent. He cries against his chest, heaving for air, San’s hands running over him.

“I’m sorry Woo. I’m so fucking sorry.” San repeats where his lips are pressed into Wooyoung’s hair. 

“That’s why I had to come.” Wooyoung murmurs. “We have to save Jongho, because him and Yeosang risked their lives to save me and now Jongho’s going to die because of me.” 

“Hey, no he’s not. We’re going to save him, it’s going to be okay. Everything’s going to be okay.” San pulls him closer. “You’re so brave to go back, and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Wooyoung cries until his throat is raw, his eyes red and puffy. When he takes a deep breath, San loosens his arms to let him lean back if he wants to, but he only presses closer. 

“Please hold me tonight.” Wooyoung looks up at San, the alpha’s eyes swimming with a thousand emotions. 

San helps him lay down again, laying down next to him. Wooyoung feels the weight in his chest lessen when the alpha wraps him in his arms, pulling him close, and he lays his head on his chest. He feels his pulse steady, his omega singing with every inch they’re pressed closer to each other, tangled together. San encases him in warmth, cinnamon, and safety. 

“Thank you for telling me.” The alpha whispers.

“Thank you for listening.” He whispers back. 

His heart skips a beat when he comes to the realization that he feels more safe, more protected and calm in an alpha’s arms than he’s ever felt before. He can’t help but think it feels right, feels like he  _ wants _ to submit to an alpha for the first time in his life. He smiles, a contented hum emanating from his chest, stray tears falling from the corners of his eyes. 

“Woo, what’s wrong?” San asks, noticing his tears. 

“Nothing, I just, I feel really, really safe with you.” 

“I’m so happy.” San smiles, and Wooyoung hears his heart beat wildly, his cinnamon scent growing sweeter. One of his hands cards through Wooyoung’s hair, his fingertips scratching against his scalp, making his eyes fall closed. 

He squeezes San closer one more time as he drifts off, and even though he has to knowingly walk into his worst nightmare tomorrow, the alpha surrounding him makes him forget what it is to be afraid.

  
  


The next morning, Wooyoung wakes up utterly warm and serene. San’s arms are still wrapped firmly around him, and he wishes he could stay here forever, shielded from the world by the alpha’s scent and comforting touch. He doesn’t realize his eyes are lingering on San’s face until the other peeks his eyes open to look back at him. 

“Good morning, you.” San smiles, his face lax with sleep. 

“Good morning.” Wooyoung hides his face in the alpha’s chest, the tips of his ears warming. 

“How are you feeling?” San asks. 

“I don’t know..” Wooyoung tapers off, his mind running. 

Since they left, Wooyoung’s been focused on making progress, on putting one foot in front of the other, on getting to their destination. Now, he has to face his past, he has to walk into the village he barely managed to make it out of. He has to acknowledge the possibility of seeing the head alpha again, of not making it out this time at all. 

“I’m scared San.” He whispers.

“I know Woo, but I’ll protect you. We’ll get Jongho and be home before you know it, okay?” 

Wooyoung pauses, the idea of home hitting him, wrapping around his heart before it settles in his chest. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume anything or make you uncomfortable. I understand if you don’t feel that way about our village yet.” San backtracks, taking Wooyoung’s pause as unease.

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable.” Wooyoung reassures, laying his head back down on the alpha’s chest. 

He remembers his dream, the horror that had overcome him, and the memories that he’d poured out to San the night before. He thinks about the alphas at his old pack, the panic that each and every one of them instilled in him, and how drastically different it is from the alpha holding him right now. With the knowledge of what they have to face today, the threat of the unknown holding a knife to his throat, he decides to get off his chest something he’s been searching for the words to say. 

“San, I need to apologize about something.” He breaks the silence. 

“Woo, it’s okay, you really don’t need to-”

“Please?” He adds. 

“Okay.” 

“I need to apologize for assuming you were a monster when I met you, just because you’re an alpha. I shouldn’t have judged you so harshly, you did nothing to deserve that, and I’m sorry. You’ve done nothing but prove me wrong since.”

“Wooyoung, I was a strange alpha on top of you and you were in a strange place, that alone would be more than alarming to anyone. And after what happened to you with your old pack, you had every right to be scared. It was beyond justified, and you have nothing to apologize for.” San finishes. 

“Still, I should’ve let you explain, I should’ve at least given you a chance. You helped me, and I still tried to get as far away from you as possible, even when something in me told me not to.” He trails off at the end. “That’s why I need to apologize, and I won’t feel better about this until you accept it.” 

“Okay, well then I accept your apology.” San responds resolutely. 

“Thank you.” Wooyoung nods. He looks up to see San smiling at him, his dimples temporarily solving every problem he’s ever had. 

“Do you want to get some breakfast?” San asks. 

“Can we just… stay like this a minute longer?” Wooyoung moves up until his face is against San’s neck, shifting so he’s almost laid over him. 

Wooyoung feels San’s answering hum low in his chest as he tightens his hold around him. 

After Wooyoung eventually manages to untangle himself from San, he stays quiet while they eat breakfast and pack their bags. San doesn’t say anything, giving him space but offering him his hand when they start walking, which he eagerly takes, grounding himself with the feeling. He briefly wonders how San always seems to know exactly what he needs. 

The environment grows more familiar as the morning passes, and Wooyoung can’t keep from shaking, knowing they’re close to the place he never thought he’d escape and then never thought he’d go back to.

“Woo, everything’s going to be okay.” San squeezes his hand. Wooyoung gulps, and they lapse into pensive silence again.

Endless possibilities play through Wooyoung’s head while they walk, none of them favorable, all of them leaving him feeling like his legs are going to give out under him. He still forces them to carry him forward, forces himself to walk straight into Hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters, I hope you guys liked it too.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Fire Dripping From His Lips

When shadows start to lengthen across them, the sky darkening as evening descends, Wooyoung sees dilapidated huts and burning torches peek through gaps in the trees. He shrinks into San’s side, dread like a stone in his stomach, and he grips the alpha’s hand until his knuckles turn white. They stop a ways from the village, but close enough that Wooyoung recognizes where they are. 

“Where would they be keeping Jongho?” San asks, his voice low. 

“Across the village, in the head alpha’s hut, where they kept me.” Wooyoung gulps. “I think the head alpha should be out eating right now.” 

“And guards?” San questions.

“He usually just has two alphas keep watch.” 

“Okay, we can go around the village, we’ll sneak in and I’ll deal with the two alphas, we’ll grab Jongho and be gone before anyone notices.” San explains. 

“Are you sure you can take on two alphas?” Wooyoung hesitates, picturing San outnumbered against two ruthless alphas.

“I did it before, it’ll be okay.” 

“But that was when they… that was different.” Wooyoung counters. 

“It was to protect you then, and it’ll be to protect you now.” San’s voice is sure and firm. “They won’t be expecting it.”

“Okay, well then I think that should work.” Wooyoung nods to convince himself of the words. They both stand, looking at the nearby village. 

Wooyoung turns to San, commits his face to memory, before he steps closer and pulls him in for a hug.

“Please be safe.” He murmurs. 

“I will be.” San holds him close. “We both will be.”

They pull apart, San’s hands on his cheeks and his eyes on his, before they separate and start walking to the village. 

San leads them around the outskirts, concealing themselves behind huts as close as they dare to get, and Wooyoung’s harshly reminded of the state of his old village. The streets are nearly deserted, making it easier to get by unseen. The wolves that do dare to venture out of their huts skitter by, their skin tightly hugging their bones from lack of food, their eyes on high alert, faces blank. A beta dashes to get to the relative safety of his hut after he’s finished working, an alpha tugs a silent but obedient omega behind him with an unyielding grip around their wrist. 

They both freeze when they hear a deep yell nearby. They turn their heads, checking that they’re out of the line of sight when they see the source of the voice in an alpha across the street, addressing a beta holding a small plate of food. 

“That looks good, I want it.” The alpha demands. 

“B- but this is the only food I get all day..” The beta protests. 

“Oh okay, well in that case.” The alpha starts to turn away, before he spins back around, his hand coming down against the plate, making it crash to the ground with a sharp crack. “Enjoy your meal.” His face twists into a smirk, gesturing to the pile of food on the dirt. 

Wooyoung watches in horror as the beta gets onto his knees and bends down, averting his eyes from the alpha, starting to bring bites of food to his mouth. The alpha watches in disgust before he grows bored of his show, bringing his foot down on top of the beta’s head and smashing his face into the food with a vile laugh. 

The beta struggles underneath the alpha, pushing against the dirt, and the alpha does lift his foot, only to kick it into the beta’s stomach. The beta lets out a pained yelp, and Wooyoung feels San shift next to him, looking at him to find his eyes stone cold with anger. San jolts forward, aiming to stop the alpha, but Wooyoung puts his hand on his chest. 

“San, don’t, we can’t help him.” Wooyoung looks at him, his eyes apologetic but pleading. San clenches his fists, but steps back again. 

With hateful scoffs the alpha delivers kick after kick to the beta, who lays curled up, groans falling from his lips. San and Wooyoung have to force themselves to walk away. 

When they get to the head alpha’s hut, Wooyoung’s mind flashes to the first time he came here, and why he didn’t leave until months after, delirious with heat and fear. He ignores the nausea in his stomach, focusing on San’s presence next to him, and they continue with the plan. They stop outside the door, listening for voices or any sounds of life, stepping inside when they hear nothing. 

Both alphas already inside dart towards them immediately, one of them taking a swing at San, but he anticipates their attack, dodging the fist and catching the alpha with hands around his head, twisting with a sickening crack. The alpha falls to the floor with a thud, and the second takes his place. His fist catches San in the gut, making Wooyoung wince, but San charges forward and takes him out just as effortlessly. Wooyoung lets out a breath. 

They both rush to the door the alphas had been guarding, the one Wooyoung recognizes as his cell before his heat. San pulls the lock of the door and throws it open, Wooyoung following him into the room. Wooyoung sees the thin bed in the otherwise empty room, but Jongho isn’t on it. His eyes scan the room, but the alpha isn’t there. 

“Woo, where else would they be keeping him?” San asks.

“I- I don’t know.” 

“Ah, I’m so glad you’re here, omega. I was wondering how much longer you’d keep me waiting.” 

San and Wooyoung both whip around, and Wooyoung’s blood runs cold. The head alpha is in the doorway, his smile contorted into a smug grin, and Wooyoung notices that he has a dark brown bear hide draped over his shoulders, the one typically worn when other packs are near, the one that makes him appear all the more menacing. Two alphas are standing guard behind him, and Wooyoung steps back, cowering behind San. The head alpha laughs, the sound rough and grating. 

Wooyoung whimpers, and San lunges forward, a growl tearing from his chest, his hands reaching for the head alpha. He slams to a halt with the head alpha’s hand clamped around his throat, holding him at a distance. Wooyoung forces himself out of the ice he’s enclosed in, his hands tugging on the head alpha’s arm. 

“Pathetic.” The alpha taunts, tossing Wooyoung off of him with one arm. “Take him.” He throws over his shoulder. 

The two other alphas move forward, each taking one of San’s arms, their fingers digging into his skin as they pull him back. The head alpha turns to Wooyoung, and he tries to step back, tripping and falling to the floor. 

“Don’t you fucking touch him!” San snarls.

The head alpha doesn’t blink, just leans down and grabs Wooyoung’s waist, lifting him and throwing him over his shoulder, starting to walk out of the room. 

“Don’t worry little alpha, I’ll do much more than that.” He laughs. He turns to the other alphas, gesturing for them to follow.

The head alpha brings Wooyoung back to his room, and he can’t breathe, seeing the bed from an eternity ago. He squirms in the alpha’s hold as he sees San lead in the room after them, still held by the other two alphas but his eyes on the head alpha, filled with rage. 

The head alpha tosses Wooyoung on the bed, his weight over him, and he feels something scratch against the skin of his wrists, wrapping tightly. 

“Can’t have you slipping away again.” He mocks as he ties Wooyoung to the bed frame.

“You see, I couldn’t let you get away that easily. It wasn’t hard to figure out who your little friends were, and I let the bitch go, so he’d bring you right back here to me. I didn’t think you’d bring an alpha, but no matter, I’ll stuff you with my knot better than he ever could.” The alpha climbs on top of Wooyoung, straddling his hips, crushing him under his weight.

Wooyoung hears San’s murderous growl from across the room. The head alpha pays him no mind, instead leaning down and pressing his nose against Wooyoung’s neck, making him pull against the restraints around his wrists. 

“Well this is interesting.” He taunts. “You managed to run into the woods and find your soulmate.” 

Wooyoung stills, everything crashing down around him, his mind fuzzy. 

“I can smell him on you, but it’s too bad he didn’t mate you. Now he gets to watch while I claim you for my own and fill you with my pups.” The alpha’s lips are on his neck, making him gag. 

Another deadly snarl comes from San where he’s being held behind the head alpha, the other two struggling to keep him restrained. 

“I swear to god I’ll  _ fucking  _ kill you.” San spits.

The head alpha ignores him, his focus on Wooyoung, his hands on his skin. Tears stream down Wooyoung’s face as he tries to move away from the alpha, his body screaming for San. His wrists throb where he pulls against them, his muscles aching where the alpha’s pinning him to the bed. 

When the alpha’s hand moves down, cupping Wooyoung’s dick through his pants, his stomach churns dangerously. 

“No, stop, please.” He cries, the alpha only gripping harder. 

“Don’t act like you don’t like it, whore.” The head alpha’s tongue is on him, his hand stroking him bruisingly. His scent curls with arousal, the smell rotting where it hits Wooyoung’s nose.

“San! Please help! Please don’t let him touch me anymore.” Wooyoung sobs. 

The head alpha twists around when he hears rustling, but deems San still contained and returns his gaze to Wooyoung, his hand inching under the waistband of his pants. His cold fingers touch the head of Wooyoung’s dick, and he cries out, his body rejecting the feeling, crawling with disgust. 

“No! San, help me, please!” 

A pained moan sounds from behind the head alpha, and he turns again with an annoyed huff, but he’s faced with San charging towards him, his eyes blazing red. 

He twists around and catches San with his hands on his shoulders, shoving him back into the wall and crawling off of Wooyoung. He pulls a knife out when he faces San, his eyes cold and calculating while he watches him. Wooyoung tugs harder at the rope, twisting his wrists to escape from them, desperate to help San. 

He can only watch as the head alpha lurches forward, the knife swinging for San, who barely manages to move out of the way, delivering a blow to the head alpha’s side. It barely fazes the frantic alpha, who swipes the knife again, the blade slicing through the skin on San’s arm. 

Wooyoung leans over, trying to untie the knot with his teeth or chew through the rope, but he can’t reach, and he turns back to see San’s fist connect with the head alpha’s jaw. The head alpha roars with fury, and he crashes into San, both of them falling to the ground. 

The head alpha claws his way on top of San, caging him in with his legs, making his head snap to the side with the force of the blow to his cheekbone. He grips the knife with both hands, bringing it down over San’s chest with a grunt. 

“San!” Wooyoung screams, watching in horror as San barely manages to catch the head alpha’s arms, forcing the knife to hover inches away from his body, his face twisted with the effort. San’s arms shake, and the knife slips, the head alpha’s weight following it as it plunges down and into San’s side. “No!” Wooyoung cries, thrashing on the bed. 

The head alpha pulls the knife out, swinging it down and pushing it into San’s side again, blood pouring out of the wounds. Wooyoung’s wrists scream in pain when he strains against the rope, helpless as he sees the knife driven into San’s body. 

“Should’ve stayed away little alpha.” The head alpha tugs the knife up, raising his arms and bringing it down one final time. 

The blade is aiming for San’s heart, but his hand manages to catch it, hitting it to the side, making it dig into his shoulder instead. 

“I’m done with this game.” The head alpha growls. 

Before he can move to finish the job, San throws him off balance with his fist against the side of his head. San twists and stands, his breathing strained, tearing the knife out of his shoulder and facing the head alpha again.

“I see why you like this one, omega.” The head alpha taunts, his eyes trained on San. “Maybe I should keep him here. Make him watch you bear my pups until he breaks.” 

Something snaps in San, and he lunges forward, relentless in his attacks as he knicks the head alpha with the knife countless times, fire dripping from his lips in the growls ripped from his throat. The smirk falls off the head alpha’s face, turning down in anger as he brings his hands up defensively, trying to shove San away, to deliver any blow he can land on the alpha. 

With a snarl San leaps forward, smashing into the head alpha, making them both tumble to the ground again. San kneels against the head alpha, who bucks underneath him, but San drives his fists against him unceasingly until blood pours from his lips, making him cough up the dark liquid. 

The head alpha lets out an anguished roar, surging up against San with his remaining strength, his hands colliding with the knife. The impact knocks the blade away from San, sending it skidding across the room.

San doesn’t even flinch, continuing to strike the head alpha endlessly, a broken scream ripping from his throat as he smashes the alpha into the floor, vengeance fueling his enraged attack.

When the head alpha slumps against the wood, his breathing coming in hoarse rasps thick with blood, San stands, walking over and picking up the knife before he returns to the alpha’s motionless body. 

“Please, stop.” The head alpha chokes out. 

“You didn’t stop when he told you to.” San spits, sitting over the alpha. “You’ll never lay a finger on my omega again.” He growls low in his throat, before he plunges the knife into the head alpha’s neck.

The head alpha falls limp, blood pooling under him, a final breath leaving his lips. San crawls off him, shoving him to the side. His eyes stay stuck on the head alpha’s body, his chest heaving, his hands shaking at his sides, his knuckles painted purple.

San stands and pulls the bear hide off of the head alpha’s lifeless body, draping it over his own shoulders. Blood’s caked in the bear’s fur, smeared over San’s arms and seeping through his shirt. He pulls the knife out of the alpha’s neck and runs to Wooyoung’s side. 

“I’m so sorry Woo.” He murmurs, cutting the ropes away where he’s bound. 

Wooyoung falls forward, rubbing his wrists where they’re raw and bruised. He crawls towards San, falling into his arms, sobs tearing from his chest.

“Everything’s okay now baby, I’ve got you.” San whispers.

“Sannie, you’re bleeding.” Wooyoung sniffles, frowning, his hands coated in the alpha’s blood.

“Oh it’s okay, it’s nothing.” San offers a wobbly smile. 

“We’ll get you taken care of soon.” Wooyoung promises, ignoring his claims. “Take me home?” He whimpers, looking into San’s eyes. 

San nods, taking his hand and leading him out of the room. They walk out of the hut together, but San stumbles, his free hand clutching at his side, blood bubbling between his fingers. Wooyoung catches him with an arm around his shoulder, letting the alpha lean on him while they walk. 

“How will we find Jongho now?” Wooyoung questions.

He nearly panics, his heart leaping to his throat when San leaves his side, standing up straight and approaching a nearby alpha. 

“You, come here.” San barks. The other alpha turns, an outraged reply ready on his lips, but it falls when he sees San, takes in the head alpha’s bear hide on his shoulders, the blood on his hands. He walks towards San, his eyes scanning him. 

“Who are you?” The alpha asks. 

“Where is Jongho?” San ignores his question. 

“I don’t know.” The alpha takes a step back, his eyes avoiding San’s. 

“Tell me where he is.” San growls and steps towards him, warning pheromones radiating off of him where he crowds the alpha, towering over him with dominance. 

The alpha complies, pointing to a hut nearby. San shoves him away before he holds his hand out for Wooyoung to grab. Wooyoung holds onto San, the two of them walking to the hut, alphas moving out of their way when they see them. 

Wooyoung tries to catch San when he staggers again, unable to keep up the intimidating facade anymore, but the alpha trips, falling to his knees, both of his hands moving to hold the wounds in his side. Blood drips from his fingers as he grimaces in pain.

“San, are you okay?” Wooyoung kneels at his side.

“Yeah.. yeah I’m okay, let’s just go get Jongho.” San holds his hand out, Wooyoung grabbing it again and helping him stand. 


	9. Home

They make their way to the hut, San limping next to Wooyoung. They walk in the door, and Wooyoung lets out a gasp when he sees Jongho. The alpha’s tied to the wall, slumped against the floor, his head hanging low. He’s alarmingly skinny, his skin pale and covered in bruises; purple, red and yellow spotting his skin, blood dried where it’s dripped out of various wounds. 

“Jongho!” Wooyoung calls, rushing to his side. The alpha looks up at the sound of his voice. 

“Wooyoung?” He blinks, like he doesn’t believe what’s in front of him. 

“Yeah, we’re going to get you out of here. We’re going to take you to Yeosang.” Wooyoung promises, the alpha’s eyes widening at the mention of his mate. 

“I thought they killed him.” He cries, his head falling again. San cuts his restraints with the knife he’s still holding, Wooyoung catching him where he falls. 

“No, he sent us to get you, he’s okay.” Wooyoung smiles, his own eyes tearing up. “Can you walk?” 

Jongho nods, and Wooyoung helps him to his feet. The three of them go to walk out the door, but San stumbles, nearly falling. Wooyoung notices his white skin, blood coating his chest and dripping down, his eyes fighting to stay open. He hurries to the alpha’s side, throwing his arm around his shoulders and helping him stay upright. 

“San, what do we do? You’ll never make it like this.” 

“No, don’t worry about me, I’m okay.” San insists, his weak voice unconvincing. 

“Wooyoung, we can take horses.” Jongho speaks up. “The stables are on the other side of the village, I’ve taken care of them before.” 

“Okay, let’s go.” Wooyoung nods. 

Jongho leads them out of the hut, Wooyoung helping San walk. Jongho turns to see them falling behind, Wooyoung straining under the weight of the alpha. 

“Here.” Jongho grabs San’s other arm, putting it around his own shoulders, and together they make their way through the village. 

They make it to the stables relatively quickly, not running into any more wandering wolves, all of them inside for the night, the sky now completely dark over them. The only light comes from a single lit torch on the side of the stables. 

Jongho makes quick work of fastening saddles to two of the horses, leading San and Wooyoung to one of them. Wooyoung’s about to climb on the horse when San’s unsteady hand on his arm stops him.

“I can do it, I’m supposed to be taking you home, remember?” San laughs faintly, the sound falling short when it pulls a cough from his chest. 

“Stubborn alpha, let me take care of you, just this once.” Wooyoung insists. San either relents, or doesn’t have the energy left to argue further. 

Wooyoung puts his foot in the stirrup and swings his leg over, getting settled in the saddle. He nods to Jongho, who helps him pull San up to sit in front of him. San sits facing him, his arms loose around his waist, Wooyoung’s around the alpha’s shoulders to hold the reins. San’s head falls against Wooyoung’s shoulder when he can’t hold it up anymore, the alpha’s nose pressed to his neck. 

Jongho climbs onto his own horse, and they start off in a trot. Wooyoung leads the way into the woods, leaving the torches of the village behind for the last time. He keeps his head held high, his arms around San, his heart pounding in his chest.

They weave through the trees in silence, the moon their only source of light, making shadows dance across the forest as they ride. With distance spreading between them and their old pack, Wooyoung feels a weight lifting from his shoulders. He periodically checks on San, whose eyes fell closed when they left the village, his breathing faint but present against his neck. 

“Wooyoung?” Jongho says, making him turn to face him. “Who is that?” His eyes flit down to the alpha in Wooyoung’s arms.

“This is San, he’s my soulmate.” 

The words leave his lips before he thinks about them, but once they do he can’t help but smile. His soulmate. He doesn’t know exactly what that means, but he knows he feels it. He knows it’s right, that it’s the explanation for the irresistible pull he feels towards the alpha, the way he craves him, the way any distance between them feels like too much. The way he needs him like he needs food, water, and air. His alpha. His soulmate. 

Jongho smiles and nods next to him.

“So where are we going?” The alpha asks. 

“We’re going to the village San’s from, the one I found when I ran away.” 

“And that’s where Yeosang is?”

“Yeah, he came and found me after he got away, and he told us what happened.” Wooyoung says. 

“So he’s safe there?” 

“He’s safe. They took care of me when I got there, and I trust them, they’ll protect him. They’re not like our old pack, they’re good, kind.”

“I’ve noticed that you seem… different, since you escaped.” Jongho comments. 

“Different how?” Wooyoung asks. 

“I don’t know, you seem braver, more confident. Before you left, you wouldn’t come anywhere near me, or any alpha. Now you came back to save me, and you’ve got an alpha in your arms.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Wooyoung smiles down at San.

They’re quiet after that, both of them exhausted and lost in their thoughts. Wooyoung keeps himself calm with the steady feeling of San’s heart beating against his chest, with the smell of cinnamon drifting over him. 

He loses track of time while they travel, focused only on keeping his horse on track and holding onto San while they progress through the forest. They keep up a steady pace, Wooyoung occasionally speeding up, desperate for rest and to get San help, to know he’s okay. He feels disoriented for the duration of the trip back, the pair of them barely making any stops, each with a reason to rush. The sun travels with them, appearing and disappearing throughout. Wooyoung doesn’t pay it much mind. 

Sooner than he realizes, the village lights shine through the trees, and Wooyoung sags in relief, urging his horse to go just a little bit faster until they stop at the outskirts of the village. Wooyoung leads Jongho to Mingi’s hut, both of them getting off of their horses and tying them to a nearby tree. 

Jongho helps him get San, who remains unconscious, off of the horse, but Wooyoung is insistent on carrying the alpha himself, crossing the gap to Mingi’s hut as fast as he can manage with San’s added weight. 

“Mingi!” He calls, knocking on the beta’s door. He hears shuffling inside, and he clutches San closer while he waits. 

Mingi opens the door, his hair tangled from sleep. 

“Please help him.” Wooyoung says, looking down at the bleeding alpha.

Mingi’s eyes widen, now fully awake when he takes in San’s state, lying in Wooyoung’s arms.

“Here, let me take him.” He holds out his arms. 

“W-wait.” Wooyoung instinctively tightens his hold on his alpha. 

Realization seems to dawn on Mingi, and he nods, thinking.

“Okay, let’s go to your hut then.” He suggests, and Wooyoung agrees. “Yeosang is there.” He adds, addressing Jongho who’s standing behind Wooyoung. 

The three of them hurry to Wooyoung’s hut, knocking on the door and waiting for the omega to unlock and open it for them.Wooyoung watches as Yeosang opens the door, his eyes taking in Mingi, Wooyoung, San, and finally landing on Jongho, tears springing in them. 

He runs forward and jumps into the alpha’s arms, both of them wrapping around each other, crying and laughing, their faces in each other’s necks. Wooyoung smiles, but then his focus is on his alpha again, following Mingi inside the hut. Jongho and Yeosang come in and settle in a corner of the room, still as close as they can get to one another, whispering quietly to each other. 

He lays San on his bed, climbing over him and pressing himself against him. He’s careful to avoid his wounds when he lays down, tangling their legs, holding the hand laying by his side, his nose tucked under the alpha’s jaw. He feels sated with San’s scent, with the knowledge that he can get cared for now, and he’s still in Wooyoung’s arms. 

Mingi cuts down the middle of San’s shirt, peeling it away from his blood soaked chest. He runs back to his own hut, returning with water, a rag, and a leather bag of medical supplies. He cleans the blood off of San to be able to assess the location and severity of his injuries. Wooyoung watches as he prepares what he needs to disinfect and stitch up his wounds. 

“Yeosang.” The beta calls while he works. “I’m really sorry I have to interrupt, but will you and Jongho go let Hongjoong know that they’re back?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Yeosang pulls Jongho up, the two of them walking hand in hand out of the hut. 

Wooyoung focuses on San’s sleeping face while Mingi continues, tracing it with his finger before he nuzzles into his neck again. He stays curled around San, making sure Mingi’s able to work around him. He lifts his head when the door opens a while later, Hongjoong stepping into the room quietly. 

“Hey, I’m so glad you guys are back! What happened?” Hongjoong pulls a chair up to the bed, sitting while he asks. 

“The head alpha was expecting us when we got there, he had guards and a knife. He was going to keep me there again, but San fought him. San killed him.” Wooyoung tells him, pride swelling within him.

“Are you okay?” Hongjoong asks, his eyes filled with concern. 

“I’m okay, I didn’t get hurt. He protected me.” Wooyoung smiles, tears in his eyes as he looks back at the alpha, aching to talk to him. 

“Mingi, how is he doing?” Hongjoong questions next. 

“He’ll be okay, the stab wounds aren’t too deep, and they didn’t hit any major organs.” Mingi updates, continuing to stitch the wounds closed. 

Wooyoung lays his head on San’s uninjured shoulder, humming softly at the news. 

“It’s funny.” Hongjoong looks over how San and Wooyoung are laid on the bed with a soft smile. “San did the same thing with you when you got here. He wouldn’t leave your side when Mingi was treating you, he barely even let anybody get near you.” He finishes. Wooyoung feels his cheeks heat at the idea of San being so possessive of him, and he hides his face against his alpha’s neck.

“Are Yeosang and Jongho okay?” He eventually lifts his head again to ask the alpha. 

“Yeah, I showed them to their own hut, and I’ll have Mingi go over to check on Jongho later today.” Hongjoong answers. 

“Thank you.” Wooyoung says. “And will you ask Yeosang to come see me when he gets the chance?” 

“Of course.” The alpha nods. Wooyoung pauses, his thoughts straying to when he came to this village, hurt and unconscious. 

“Hongjoong, did you know he’s my soulmate?” Wooyoung asks hesitantly. 

“Yeah, I did. It was obvious from the second I saw San with you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Wooyoung’s words aren’t blaming, but inquisitive. 

“It wasn’t any of ours to tell.” The leader replies simply. 

“Why didn’t he tell me then?” Wooyoung adds.

“You’ll have to ask him.” 

Wooyoung nods, pausing to look at his alpha again.

“Hongjoong, thank you for everything.” Wooyoung says, unable to keep tears from his eyes, overwhelmed with respect and appreciation for the caring head alpha in front of him. 

“You’re welcome Wooyoung.” Hongjoong smiles.

“Okay, I’m done.” Mingi sits back, wrapping San’s torso. “Let me know if you notice any bleeding or signs of infection, and I’ll make sure to check on him later today.”

“Thank you Mingi.” Wooyoung says, his eyes on the beta’s.

“Thank you for bringing him home.” Mingi smiles. 

Hongjoong and Mingi both leave the hut with promises to come back soon, making sure there’s nothing Wooyoung needs before they go. When they’re gone, Wooyoung gets more comfortable where he’s laying with San. The alpha’s skin has started returning to its normal color, his breathing stronger and heart beat steady. The reassurance is enough to quickly start to lull Wooyoung to sleep, the eventful night catching up to him. 

He pulls his furs over them and tucks his face against San’s neck again, breathing in deeply while he drifts off. His omega feels whole with his soulmate by his side, both of them safe and warm. Falling asleep with his alpha, Wooyoung finally feels something he’d never felt before; he feels like he’s home. 

  
  


When Wooyoung blinks awake, his eyes adjusting to the sun streaming into the hut, he groans happily, his alpha still in his arms. 

“Good morning.” San’s soft voice startles Wooyoung, making him look up at the alpha. San’s looking back at him, his eyes deep with adoration, a smile on his lips. Wooyoung feels overcome with relief, like he’s complete with the knowledge that his soulmate is awake and healthy. 

He can’t help but move up and wrap his arms around San’s shoulders, careful of his injuries, and tuck his face into his neck with a purr. 

“Are you okay?” San asks with a deep chuckle, his hands resting on Wooyoung’s waist.

Wooyoung pulls back, his hands on San’s face, his thumbs stroking his cheeks. He looks into his alpha’s eyes, and without hesitating, he leans up, and presses their lips together. 

His body hums with electricity, his omega ignited with happiness at the feeling of San’s soft lips against his, finally slotting together in perfect bliss. San tastes like cinnamon when Wooyoung deepens the kiss, sparks flying down his spine, San’s hands pulling him closer. He lets out a small gasp when the alpha bites down on his bottom lip before he pulls back, breathless. 

“I love you.” Wooyoung breathes. 

“I love you too.” San smiles, all teeth and dimples, spilling with happiness.

“My alpha.” Wooyoung adds, his voice a whisper. 

“My omega.” San returns, and pulls him in for another kiss. 


	10. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick side note, I’m not entirely sure if there’s a certain way courting and mating typically works, so I pretty much just made it up based on what I remember :)))

The next few weeks are filled with San healing, and Wooyoung, Yeosang, and Jongho getting acclimated to being a part of the village, discovering where and how they fit with the rest of the wolves, settling within the drastically different environment. 

When Wooyoung’s given a role in the village, given jobs and ways to help his pack, he feels a sense of purpose for the first time. He feels like he’s not a useless omega, only to be used for pups, but a contributing member of a family that he values, and that truly values him for who he is. 

Jongho was nothing short of delirious when Yesoang told him about his pregnancy. Yeosang told Wooyoung that the only time he’s ever seen the alpha cry is when he shed tears at the news of their pup. Jongho’s been exceedingly protective of Yeosang since he found out, growling at anyone who gets too close, with the exception of Wooyoung, but the pack is more than understanding and happy for the couple. 

San’s belongings were moved into Wooyoung’s hut the day they got back, and Yeosang and Jongho moved into their own as well. Hongjoong and the rest of the pack welcomed them with open arms, the wolves accepting and caring, reflecting the leader himself. Jongho’s minor injuries healed quickly, but San’s were slower, often set back by the alpha’s stubbornness and insistence on helping out around the village when he should be resting. 

Wooyoung falls for San, moreover he realizes that he’d been his since the beginning. With every moment spent together, every word, every touch, every kiss, Wooyoung lets himself be completely consumed by the alpha. San continues to be his perfect match in every sense; his patience unending, his compassion and consideration overflowing, his love ceaseless. He is everything Wooyoung wants, everything his omega needs. 

Every day that passes Wooyoung grows further enamored with his alpha, even though every day he’s sure it’s not possible to be any more so. 

On a day when San’s wounds have almost completely healed, Wooyoung’s sitting with the rest of his friends, all of them eating dinner and talking. San’s not with them, having told Wooyoung to go ahead without him, that he’ll meet him there. 

Wooyoung’s deep in a conversation with Yeosang and Yunho, the three of them talking animatedly, when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks at Mingi next to him, who points behind him with a knowing smile, and he turns around in his seat to see San walk in, holding something in his hands. 

San stops in front of him, his eyes avoiding Wooyoung’s, his cheeks dusted pink. Wooyoung thinks he’s never seen the alpha shy before, and he commits the sight to memory, his heart swelling at how endearing it is. He watches San closely, curious and confused as to what would make the alpha act like this. 

Wooyoung notices the rest of the pack has gone silent, watching the two of them, and he briefly wonders if he’s missed something. 

“Hi Woo.” San greets with a hesitant smile. “I made this for you.” He presents what he’s holding to Wooyoung. 

In his hands is a wood carving of a bear, its details precise and flawless. Looking at San’s hopeful and anticipating expression, Wooyoung remembers what Mingi had told him about courting, about how rejecting or accepting the first gift rejects or accepts the alpha. 

He looks at the bear again, the wood meticulously molded into the shape, brown fur etched into it, its small features intricate. He recognizes its resemblance to the bear hide San had taken from Wooyoung’s old head alpha, the symbol of what they’ve gone through, what they overcame together. It’s beautiful. 

“San, I love it.” Wooyoung reaches out, and San hands him the bear, his face breaking into a wide grin. Wooyoung runs his fingers over its smooth surface before he stands, jumping into San’s arms. 

When Wooyoung’s lips meet San’s, the pack erupts into loud congratulatory cheers. Wooyoung gets lost in the feeling of San’s lips, just as electric as the first time, moving warmly against his own. When San deepens the kiss, Wooyoung smiles against his lips, pressing closer to him, making wolf whistles sound from around them, causing Hongjoong to break them apart with a laugh. They both sit down and return to their food, Yunho bringing San a plate. 

Their friends congratulate them enthusiastically, and Wooyoung’s utterly incapable of wiping the smile from his face for the rest of the meal, his hands always searching out San while they eat.

That night, Wooyoung’s laying curled up with San, absentmindedly tracing patterns over the skin on his bare chest, San resting his eyes, humming every so often. 

“Hey San?” Wooyoung says.

“Yeah baby?” San opens his eyes to look at him.

“I’ve just been wondering… why are you courting me?” 

“Well, it’s what an alpha does when they want to be with an omega.” San runs his fingers lightly through Wooyoung’s hair.

“I know, but we’re soulmates. You know I want to be with you, so why are you doing it? Not that I don’t appreciate it or love what you made me, because I do, I’m just curious…” 

“I’m doing it because you deserve it.” San says simply. “You still deserve to be given the choice. You shouldn’t feel forced to be with anyone for any reason. That’s why I didn’t tell you that we’re soulmates before, because I didn’t ever want you to feel pressured to be with me. I still don’t now, I wanted to give you the same choice everyone else gets.” He pauses. “Plus, you deserve to be courted, to be spoiled, to be given everything and more.” 

“San, I can’t tell you how much that means to me.” Wooyoung feels tears fill his eyes. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you.” San’s hand is on his cheek, loving and sweet. 

Wooyoung leans up to kiss him, hoping to convey the way his heart feels too full for his chest through the touch of his lips, the swipe of his tongue, the pull of his hands. He breaks the kiss to lay over San, needing to be closer, breathing in his scent.

He falls asleep with a smile on his face and warmth in his chest. 

  
  


A few more weeks pass, and San does everything he can to win over Wooyoung’s heart, even though his heart had belonged to the alpha long before he was rescued from the woods. 

San makes sure he always has more than enough food, brings him bouquets of flowers he finds while hunting that remind him of Wooyoung, bribes Yunho into making his favorite meals, ensures that Yeosang is more than well taken care of. He works hard to prove himself as a mate, providing for Wooyoung and their pack, showering him with love and affection. 

One evening when Wooyoung’s relaxing in their hut, San presents him with another gift. He’d learned how to sew just to make Wooyoung a blanket from the softest furs of animals he’d hunted. He covered every inch of the fabric with his scent, offering it to Wooyoung for comfort when he’s gone. 

Wooyoung brings it to his nose, breathing in deeply, the thick fur like silk under his fingers. He thanks San with the press of his lips against the alpha’s, and spends the remainder of the night thanking him.

  
  


When it’s been almost three months since Wooyoung ran away from his old pack, San and Wooyoung take an evening to bathe in the river together after dinner. Grabbing their soap, they walk the short distance, hands clasped, chatting familiarly.

They reach the water, and Wooyoung starts undressing himself, pausing when his eyes wander to San as he pulls his shirt over his head. His eyes scan over the alpha’s tan skin, toned muscles, his narrow waist, begging to be grabbed. Wooyoung feels a blush spread from his cheeks down his chest when his eyes follow San’s hands as they pull off his pants. 

He averts his gaze, hurrying to finish removing his own clothes and stepping into the rushing water to cool his overheated skin. San eyes him curiously as he follows, but Wooyoung flashes him a smile, and they start cleaning themselves. 

He feels himself relax when San splashes him playfully, both of them laughing before San pulls him in for a sweet kiss. Wooyoung maintains a distance between them, untrusting of himself if he doesn’t. 

When they’re done, both of them dressed, they clasp hands again and start back towards the village. As Wooyoung talks to San he looks around him, the sun bright as it cascades through the trees, light wind drifting over his skin. He smiles, until they walk further and his smile falls.

“Sannie, I don’t want to go back yet.” He whines, not yet ready to leave the tranquility of the forest. 

San looks at him with an amused smile. “Let’s not then.” He shrugs.

“Really?”

“Sure, we can go for a walk instead?” Wooyoung beams, nodding enthusiastically. 

They turn back the way they came, now heading away from the village. They walk past the river, and Wooyoung breathes deeply as they wind through the trees, the smells of cinnamon and pine and fresh air meeting him. He feels serene, holding San’s warm hand in his. It reminds him of their journey before, only now all pressure and fear is stripped away.

Wooyoung loses track of time, captivated by his surroundings and conversations with San, unsure of how long they’ve been walking. The sun starts to dip down, pouring an orange glow over the forest around them. Wooyoung lets out a soft gasp when they break through a line of trees, stepping into a wide clearing. 

The forest floor is covered in a layer of flowers, the small petals swaying with the wind. Wooyoung smiles, the floral scent tickling his nose, and San walks forward, pulling him into the center of the field. 

“Did you know this was here?” Wooyoung asks, sitting next to San among the flowers. 

“No, but I’m really glad we found it.” San wraps his arm around Wooyoung and pulls him closer. 

“It’s beautiful.” Wooyoung hums, his eyes on the flowers around them. San remains quiet next to him, and he turns his head to see the alpha watching him, his eyes sparkling, a small smile on his lips. “What?” He asks, his cheeks warm. 

“I think you’re more beautiful.” San whispers. Wooyoung looks down at his lap, his blush spreading to the tips of his ears. 

“Hey Woo?” San says. 

“Yeah?” Wooyoung looks up, shifting to face the alpha fully. 

San pulls something out of his pocket, spinning it between his fingers, taking a deep breath before he continues. 

“You make me happier than I ever thought I could be, and I’ve fallen in love with every part of you. I want to be with you always, I want to be yours in every way. I want to protect you, to be your alpha, and to love you with every part of me.” 

San holds out the item in his hands. Wooyoung sees the ring laid in his palm.

“I want to be your mate.” San breathes, his eyes on Wooyoung’s.

Wooyoung looks down at the ring San’s presenting to him. The wood is dark, lighter brown streaks running through its smooth surface. When he leans closer he sees that engraved around the outside, with painstaking detail, are mountains. 

He feels tears fall down his cheeks, and he looks back up at the alpha waiting for his response. 

“Yes.” Wooyoung jumps forward to wrap his arms around San, making the alpha fall back onto the ground. Wooyoung follows, laying over him, San holding onto him tightly. 

“Yes, of course I’ll be your mate.” Wooyoung pulls back, his lips finding the alpha’s. 

San’s hands tangle in his hair as he kisses him back, twisting the butterflies in Wooyoung’s stomach. Wooyoung presses kiss after kiss to San’s lips, craving his taste. 

“I love you.” He whispers between kisses.

“I love you too baby.” San smiles against his lips.

Wooyoung’s lips tingle as they move against the alpha’s, pressing closer, searching his mouth. He tilts his head, slipping his tongue over San’s bottom lip, the alpha’s breath hitching. He feels himself grow hot with the deepened kiss, on fire with the feeling of his body against San’s.

He fights against the fuzziness in his head, forcing himself to break the kiss and sit up, crawling off of San.

“Are you okay?” San asks, sitting up and settling across from him.

“I’m perfect.” Wooyoung smiles. San beams in return, and Wooyoung holds out his hand. San slips the ring onto his finger, the fit snug but not too tight. 

Wooyoung admires it on his hand, the way the wood gleams, dark against his skin, the mountains little replicas of the ones surrounding them, sturdy and beautiful, replicas of San. 

“It’s gorgeous San, I love it.” Wooyoung pulls San in to press his lips against the alpha’s once more before they both sit back. 

Wooyoung looks down, his fingers playing with the grass underneath him as he debates whether or not to voice the desire swelling within him. 

“What’s wrong?” San asks, noticing his sudden hesitance. 

Wooyoung takes a deep breath. He’s sure of his decision. 

“I want you to mate me during my next heat.” 

“Woo, that’s- that’s less than two weeks away. Are you sure you’re ready for that?” San’s eyes fill with worry. 

“I’m sure.” Wooyoung assures him.

“I just want you to know there’s no rush. I’ll wait for you forever, as long as you need.” San says. 

“I know, and I love you so much for that. But I’m sure. I want to be your mate, I’m ready, and I don’t want to wait. I want you.” 

San breathes deeply, seeming to calm himself. “Okay baby, as long as you’re sure.” He smiles, his eyes turning up in crescents. 

Wooyoung pulls him in for a hug, breathing in his cinnamon scent, wondering how he ever got so lucky. 

“You make me so happy.” He says into the skin of San’s neck, and San pulls him even closer. 


	11. Heaven

The days leading up to Wooyoung’s heat go by faster than he realizes, filled with his friends, his job within the pack, and San. He makes sure he’s always there for Yeosang as his pregnancy progresses, being by his side for anything his best friend may need. 

That often manifests in Yeosang wanting to sit or walk and talk with him, Jongho taking care of everything else for his mate. Wooyoung couldn’t be more excited for his friend, who carries the bright glow of motherhood with him. 

So Wooyoung’s caught off guard when he wakes up one morning, San already gone, his skin on fire with heat, a layer of sweat covering him, and pain furling in his gut. His cock is aching in his pants, begging to be touched, but he’s suddenly frozen where he’s laying. 

The feeling of slick running out of his hole brings his mind back to the thin bed at his old village, locked in the cell and waiting to be taken by the head alpha. His breathing speeds up, his heart beating rapidly with fear, trapped in his memories. 

He feels hot tears fall from his eyes, his hands gripping the bed underneath him, unable to feel anything but the hell he was trapped in, until his fingers brush something overwhelmingly soft. 

He pulls the fabric up, his nose in the thick blanket, the smell of cinnamon filling his senses completely. The feeling grounds him, reminds him where he is, that he’s safe, his heart calming gradually.

When he feels like he can breathe again, he’s instantly overcome with arousal, his slick drenched hole clenching around nothing. San’s cinnamon scent drenching the bed and furs around him makes his cock throb. Sweat sticks his clothes to his skin, and he tugs them off, hissing at the exposure to the cool air. 

He reaches back and rubs one finger around his hole, spreading the slick there before plunging it inside. He lets out a whine, his body needing more as he adds another finger, pumping them in and out of himself. With his other hand he grips his cock, stroking it as he adds a third finger, groaning at the stretch. He fucks himself with his fingers, pushing back against them and into his tight fist, small pleas falling from his lips. 

“Fuck,  _ San _ .” He moans, the alpha’s smell intoxicating him. His fingers aren’t enough, failing to reach deep enough inside of him, his omega calling out for its alpha, for his thick knot. 

He speeds up his hand, fucking into it frantically, slick pouring over the fingers still buried in his hole, moaning San’s name until he comes, his vision going blank as pleasure flashes through him, ropes of white coating his hand and the bed underneath him.

He falls limp, his chest heaving, his limbs like lead. The pain in his gut flares up again, his body needing an alpha, and he curls around himself, crying out. He stays like that until he hears a knock at his door.

“Wooyoung? Are you okay? You weren’t at breakfast, so I came to check on you.” Mingi’s voice comes through the door.

“Mingi, n-need San,  _ please _ .” Wooyoung whimpers, his mind filled with nothing but the alpha.

“What’s wrong?” Mingi’s voice shifts to concern.

“Just need San, please Mingi.” Wooyoung writhes on his bed, his hands clutching at his stomach as it contorts with pain, his skin tacky. 

“Oh- okay, I’ll get him, don’t worry.” Mingi rushes, and Wooyoung hears his footsteps hurry off. 

He spends his time waiting for San with tears on his cheeks, his gut aching and his hole empty, tugging on his cock when he can’t handle the tension. He feels frustration build within him, nothing relieving the ache swallowing his body. 

“Hey Woo, I’m here now, I’ve got you.” San whispers, and Wooyoung jumps into his arms, letting out a sob of relief. 

“Sannie.” Wooyoung mumbles against the skin of San’s neck. The alpha’s scent goes straight to his cock, and he whines, bucking his hips where he’s pressed against San.

“I know baby.” San whispers in his ear. 

He pulls Wooyoung closer, their lips meeting, Wooyoung whimpering at the touch. Wooyoung’s dick twitches, San crawling over him, his hands wandering across his body, searing where they touch. Wooyoung arches his back to press himself flush against his alpha.

San’s lips move down to his neck, his weight on him, his hard cock pressed against him. When his alpha’s fingers tease at his hip, gripping, Wooyoung’s mind flashes to the past, convincing him he’s under the head alpha, every touch becoming his repulsive hands instead of San’s. The feeling of slick on his skin, heat overtaking his body is all too familiar, making him feel trapped, pinned down by an alpha his muddled mind fails to remind him is his. 

“N-no, please.” He whimpers in fear. 

San stills immediately, pulling away from Wooyoung, his eyes brimming with alarm. 

“What’s wrong baby? Did I hurt you?” 

“I just, I can’t- I’m sorry.” Tears stream down Wooyoung’s face, his body trembling.

San backs away, lifting the weight off of Wooyoung’s chest. Wooyoung takes a deep breath, curling around himself, heaving with his cries as he tries to pull himself from the past.

“Wooyoung, is it okay if I touch you?” San asks.

Wooyoung nods, expecting the alpha to take what he pleases from him, afraid to deny him in his clear state of arousal. 

“I’m sorry.” Wooyoung repeats. He knows the scent of his heat must be saturating the room, overwhelming for San, and he’s refusing to follow through. “I’m really sorry.” His cries turn to sobs, approaching hysteria. 

“Wooyoung, baby, it’s okay. I promise it’s okay.” San hushes him, his voice gentle.

Wooyoung flinches when he feels something brush against his skin, but instead of demanding hands, he feels soft fabric pulled over his naked body. Even with his overheated skin, the blanket relieves his feeling of being exposed, vulnerable, the smell of cinnamon soothing him, helping clear the fear clouding his head. 

“I’m sorry, I just can’t...” He mumbles.

“Please don’t apologize. You don’t have to do anything.” San promises.

“Sannie please.” He says, unsure what he’s begging for. 

San lays next to him, curling around his back and laying his arm over his waist. Wooyoung sighs, the touch comforting. His eyes start to droop, the events of the day dragging him into unconsciousness. He lets out a breath, feeling the anxiety drain out of him. He falls asleep, San’s steady presence behind him, his scent around him, the ache in his gut drowned out by exhaustion. 

  
  


He wakes up to a dark sky, to unbearable cramping in his stomach, and he stifles a yelp. He squirms where he’s laying, his dick aching, his hole clenching unbearably. San sighs behind him, mumbling as he wakes up. 

Wooyoung hears him take a deep breath before he sits up suddenly. Wooyoung whines, San’s scent deepening in arousal, making slick gush out of his hole. Wooyoung sits up next, facing San. 

“Baby, are you okay? What do you need?” San asks. 

“I’m sorry.” Is all that Wooyoung can think to say. His skin feels like it’s on fire, his mind mush as his body begs to be filled, desperate to have his alpha’s knot. 

“Please don’t apologize, I’m just worried about you.” 

“I just- I got so scared before, I couldn’t stop thinking about the head alpha, and what happened during my last heat.” Wooyoung tries to keep his voice even as he explains, cringing against the pain swirling within him. 

“I’m really sorry baby, I never want you to do anything to make you scared, or make you do something you’re not comfortable doing.” 

“Please don’t be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong, you were perfect.” Wooyoung tells him. 

He thinks back to what had happened, to when San hadn’t hesitated to stop when he’d been afraid, when he’d comforted him when he needed it, when he was at his most vulnerable. He knows how irresistible omegas are to alphas when they’re in heat, how their self control is usually non-existent. However, San had still stopped, he’d taken care of him. San isn’t the other alphas his head flashed back to. 

“I want to try again.” He decides.

“Are you sure Woo? You don’t have to, I promise.” San’s eyes are looking at him intently. 

“I know. I-I want to. I trust you, I want you.” Wooyoung pauses, pain and arousal mixing in him. “Please Sannie, it hurts.” He begs. 

“Okay baby.” San hums. “If you want, then I’ll make you feel good, I’ll take care of you.”

Shivers run down Wooyoung’s spine, and he lunges forward, catching San’s lips with his. Heat simmers in his gut as he lays back, San over him. San’s rich scent hits his nose, his alpha musk making Wooyoung’s cock ache, his omega begging for him to be filled, to be bred. 

His chest tightens with the pressure of San’s weight against it, but then San flips them, letting Wooyoung lay over him, letting him take control. It makes his heart feel full, San releasing his dominance to make Wooyoung comfortable. 

Wooyoung feels his head give in to his heat, his desire taking over. He plunges his tongue into San’s mouth, the alpha swallowing the moans that fall from his lips. San’s hands grip his hips, and Wooyoung tangles his fingers in his hair, bucking his hips against the alpha, feeling his cock brush against San’s where it’s tenting his pants. 

“Please, need your knot. Need you inside me.” Wooyoung whines. 

A growl rips from San’s throat, and he flips them again, pinning Wooyoung against the bed, his eyes flared red. Wooyoung reminds himself that this alpha is his, and he focuses on the feeling of San rutting against him, his hands gripping him, but not restricting. 

San moves to kiss down his jaw, making Wooyoung’s omega desperate to submit to him, to let him have his way with him. San sucks at the skin on his neck, pressing his lips directly against Wooyoung’s scent gland, biting at it. 

“ _ Alpha _ .” Wooyoung moans, slick running out of him, pleasure blooming from San’s lips against his skin. Their scents mix together as San sucks marks over his neck, both of them heavy with need. 

“Need to feel you.” Wooyoung pulls at San’s clothes, and the alpha chuckles deep in his throat. He helps Wooyoung remove his pants and shirt before he lays over him again.

_ “Shit _ .” San breathes, their cocks rubbing together. Wooyoung groans, the friction sending sparks through his body. 

Wooyoung whimpers, the contact not enough, and he twists underneath San, making him sit up, until he’s facing away from him on his hands and knees, presenting his dripping hole to his alpha. 

“Please.” Wooyoung begs, his hole empty, his body trembling with need. 

“God, fuck baby. The things you do to me.” San growls, his hands grabbing Wooyoung’s cheeks, spreading them apart to reveal his puckered hole further. “You’re so beautiful baby.” He praises. 

Wooyoung cries out when he feels San’s warm tongue run over his hole, licking the slick that’s leaked out. 

“You taste so fucking good, kitten.” San’s tongue swipes over his hole again, and Wooyoung hangs his head, pleas falling from his lips. He feels the tip of San’s tongue enter him, pulling out to press back in again. 

“Yes, San, please.” He presses back against the alpha’s tongue, needing it deeper. 

San’s grip on his ass tightens, and he plunges his tongue into Wooyoung, fucking it into him, sucking at his hole and swallowing the slick that flows out of it. Wooyoung cries out, finally having a part of San in him, the alpha’s tongue warm and thick. 

“I could eat your ass forever baby, make you come on my tongue and taste your slick.” San groans, the words going straight to Wooyoung’s weeping cock. He gasps when he feels San’s finger tease against his rim, pressing in to the first knuckle. 

“You’re so wet for me omega.” San presses his finger in further, dragging it against Wooyoung’s walls.

“Want your cock alpha, please, need your knot, want you to breed me.” Wooyoung cries, his hole sucking San’s finger in deeper. San adds a second finger easily, fucking them into Wooyoung. 

“Feels so good Sannie.” Wooyoung pants. San leans up to nibble at the skin on his back, his other hand running over him, reaching around to pinch one of his nipples between his fingers. Wooyoung feels like he’s on fire, his skin hot where San touches it, his body ablaze with pleasure. 

San adds a third finger, pumping them in and out of Wooyoung, grazing against his prostate. Sparks fly through him, and his back arches as his hole is stretched around San’s fingers.

“Alpha- close.” He groans, heat pooling in his gut, threatening to spill over. 

“Come for me, kitten.” San purs in his ear. Wooyoung screams as he comes untouched at the alpha’s command.

San pulls his slick covered fingers out of him, and Wooyoung whines when he turns his head to see the alpha stick them in his own mouth, his tongue roaming over them, sucking at them. Wooyoung feels his cock harden watching San moan around his fingers at the taste of his slick. 

“San, alpha, need you, please, hurts.” Wooyoung babbles. He pushes his hips back, urging San to continue. 

“Are you ready baby?” San asks, his hands kneading Wooyoung’s ass.

“Yes, please fuck me alpha.” 

He cries out when he feels San’s dick press against his hole before the alpha slides in with one smooth thrust, stilling when he’s fully seated inside him.

“Fuck!” Wooyoung screams. “Feel so full Sannie.” 

“Oh my god.” San pants, his cock throbbing inside Wooyoung.

San pulls his hips back until only the tip of his dick is in him before he slams back in, his thick cock making Wooyoung feel hot pleasure tear through him. The wet sounds of San pounding into Wooyoung’s slick filled hole spread through the room, his whines mixing with the alpha’s growls as his hands grip Wooyoung’s waist. 

“Your tight ass feels so good omega, you’re doing so well for your alpha.” San snaps his hips forward roughly. 

Wooyoung’s mind goes hazy, thinking of nothing but the feeling of San’s fingers digging into his skin, his cock rubbing against his walls, reaching impossibly deep inside him, abusing his prostate and filling him until the pain in his gut recedes to pure overwhelming bliss. San’s cinnamon scent deep with arousal and sex reaches him, making him moan, but it’s not enough.

“Want to see you alpha.” Wooyoung begs. 

He whines when San pulls out of him, his hole clenching around the emptiness. San flips him around so he’s lying on his back. He looks up at San, his skin smooth with sweat, and he plants his hands on the alpha’s chest. San pushes into him again, and Wooyoung whimpers, his fingernails digging into his skin. San thrusts in and out of him slowly, making him feel every inch of him, filling him, stretching him.

“You’re so beautiful Woo, my perfect omega.” San’s hand is on his cheek, his cock pressed firmly against the bundle of nerves inside him, making his body scream with pleasure.

San leans over to capture his lips, and he groans into the alpha’s mouth, sucking on his tongue. Their lips slide together, Wooyoung’s hands tugging on San’s back, pulling him closer, deeper. San sits back as he buries himself in Wooyoung’s hole, deep moans coming from his throat. 

He puts his hand on Wooyoung’s stomach, his eyes flashing red, and Wooyoung almost comes immediately when he sees his skin bulge and recede where the tip of San’s cock presses against it from inside him.

“You’re making your alpha feel so good omega, taking my cock so well in your tight little hole.” San snarls, the sound making Wooyoung’s neglected cock ache. 

“Please, want your knot alpha, want you to fill me with your pups.” Wooyoung pleads.

San growls in response, snapping his hips forward to set up a brutal pace. His lips attach to Wooyoung’s neck, sucking at his skin, biting at his scent gland, making him squirm in pleasure under him as San splits him in half with his cock. He bares his neck to the alpha, giving himself over, submitting to him in every possible way.

Wooyoung cries out when San brings his hand up, wrapping it around his sensitive dick. He pumps it as he fucks into him, his teeth scraping against his neck. San’s name falls from Wooyoung’s lips like a prayer. 

“I’m close baby.” San growls against his skin, his hip’s snapping erratically. 

“Fill me with your come alpha, make me yours.” 

San’s hips still, and Wooyoung feels warmth spread through him as San sinks his teeth into his neck.

Wooyoung screams before his own lips find San’s neck and he bites into his skin in return, tasting iron on his tongue before he licks over the wound. 

He hears San growl deeply before his world goes black, knowing nothing but white hot pleasure, his omega complete as he becomes one with San. Every nerve lights on fire when San’s knot locks them together, the feeling of his hole stretching around it igniting lightning in his veins. 

When he comes down from his high, a buzz running through him, he’s gasping for air, his chest painted white, his cock finally soft against his stomach. 

San is panting above him, his eyes shut, and Wooyoung puts his hand on his cheek softly. He feels San’s emotions mix with his own through their bond the way their scents do, wrapping him in overwhelming feelings of happiness from both of them. 

“Are you okay baby?” San asks, opening his eyes to look at him. 

“I’m perfect.” 

San smiles, dimples digging into his cheeks. 

Wooyoung’s hand slides to the back of the alpha’s neck, and he pulls him down, connecting their lips slowly, feeling each other, San’s like pure bliss against Wooyoung’s. 

Wooyoung lets out a small whine when San shifts them, his knot tugging at his hole where it’s fit snugly inside, but then San’s laying under him and he falls against the alpha’s chest, his omega satisfied, San’s skin warm against his own. 

He feels himself starting to drift, his body pliant and limp, his face tucked into his alpha’s neck, leaving a kiss on his scent gland, on the bite mark still raised and red, making San hum under him. 

“I love you Sannie.” Wooyoung murmurs. 

“I love you too, baby.” Wooyoung can hear the smile in San’s voice as the alpha wraps his arms around him. 

He falls asleep surrounded by his alpha, connected to him in every possible way, a soft smile on his face. 

  
  


The next four days are filled with San taking Wooyoung on every available surface in their hut, the omega in him insatiable until the end of his heat. When his fever finally breaks, both of them go back out into the village, showing their matching mating marks proudly. They accept deep congratulations from each of their friends, who let them know that they’re beyond happy for them.

Wooyoung hugs a squealing Yeosang, the other omega shedding a few tears, his emotions heightened from his pregnancy. Hongjoong shakes his hand with a toothy grin, officially welcoming him to their pack. 

Wooyoung feels completely accepted in his pack, valued and loved, his soulmate by his side, a feeling of home, of safety settling within him. He has a future in front of him, endless possibilities, a family. He realizes, his fingers interlaced with San’s, that he’d ran to escape from hell, and had stumbled upon his own heaven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I can't believe it's over!  
> I had SO much fun writing this, I really hope you liked it!
> 
> P.s. I also hope the a/b/o smut was decent?
> 
> Thank you so so much for all the comments, I always really love reading what you have to say and how you feel about what I write.
> 
> Also I’m not ready to say goodbye to these characters or this world yet, so I already have a sequel in the works ;)  
> Stay tuned, and thank you for reading!!!
> 
> P.S. Come say hi on Twitter! @honggjoongie


End file.
